A white star
by Saya-oneechan
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi povo!!**

**Essa é minha primeira fic,por isso vai parecer meio estranha no inicio,mas eu juro que vou juntar os fatos nos próximos capítulos!!**

**Pode parecer UA,mas não é não...**

**Depois vocês vão entander...**

**Declaimer:Naruto não me pertence e nunca me pertencerá.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma criada caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores de um belo castelo de pedra iluminado pela manhã. Ela estava pensando alto e roendo as unhas, nervosa.

"Ai... Por que EU tenho que acordá-lo? Eu sou nova aqui e as tarefas mais constrangedoras ficaram para mim e..."

A criada estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma pessoa que estava andando na direção contrária antes que essa esbarrasse nela, levando as duas ao chão.

"Desculpe-me" pediu a criada, sem ver a pessoa em que esbarrara.

"Tudo bem" falou uma voz docemente feminina "Essas coisas acontecem. Você está bem?"

A criada reconheceu a voz imediatamente. Nenhuma voz poderia ser tão doce e suave que nem a daquela pessoa. Ela levantou o rosto cheio de expectativas, que foram confirmadas quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os orbes de um vermelho-sangue profundo, mas gentis, e um sorriso bonito e tímido vindo de um rosto suave e lábios pequenos.

"Hime-sama!" exclamou a criada, levantando-se e fazendo uma reverência em sinal de submissão "Eu estou bem!Mas me desculpe!A culpa é toda minha!Eu não estava prestando atenção!"

A princesa tinha cabelos prateados que iam até a cintura, mas que no momento estavam presos em um meio-coque, onde só as pontas e a franja apareciam. Eles realçavam os olhos grandes e vermelhos dela, que expressava calma e gentileza. Ela usava um vestido medieval lilás sem magas, rico em detalhes, e na mão esquerda estava calçada com uma grossa luva de couro tingido de roxo que ia até os cotovelos, e, nos ombros, estava descansando um belo falcão, que, no momento da batida, voou para não cair no chão junto de sua portadora. Na mão direita, ela segurava um pergaminho que a empregada imediatamente reconheceu que ele vinha da hokage de Konoha, antiga professora da princesa.

Essa conexão com Konoha era um segredo de estado, pois a ilha em que moravam era uma ilha que quase nenhuma vila sabia que existia, porque estava estrategicamente escondida do mundo, e isso ajudava muito, pois ela tinha vários inimigos. Fazia quase dez anos que elas não se viam, mas a amizade delas nunca desapareceu apesar do tempo. Agora, a princesa tinha vinte e quatro anos, mas nunca deixara de se esquecer de escrever para a única amiga que tinha.

"O que você estava falando, senhorita?" perguntou a princesa, com um sorriso tão gentil que a empregada nem percebeu que ela já havia começado a falar.

"É que eu ia acordar o rei e..."

"Posso acordá-lo?" cortou a princesa.

"Mas..."a criada queria ter alguma coisa para opor a idéia da princesa, mas só estava gastando energia, pois ela estava decidida a acordar o rei.

"Onegai" pediu a princesa, com um sorriso.

A ingênua criada se deixou levar por aquele raro sorriso, que escondia perfeitamente a ansiedade e preocupação da princesa. Quando a criada saiu, a princesa não se apressou em dar meia-volta e ir à direção dos aposentos do rei.

Quando chegou a frente de uma majestosa porta, abriu-a com cautela, pois sabia que a pessoa que estava dormindo ma enorme cama de cedro odiava ser acordada, principalmente por nenhum motivo. E a única pessoa que ele deixava acordá-lo era sua querida irmã, atual princesa do reino. Mas ela não estava ali por motivo nenhum. Tinha um importante pedido a fazer. Um pedido que podia mudar o destino de ambos.

A princesa entrou nas pontas dos pés, para não acordar-lo, pois sabia que estivesse á distancia, o humor de seu irmão iria piorar.

Ela sentou-se na beira da cama para observar o homem que ali dormia tranquilamente. Ele tinha três anos a mais do que ela, mas aparenta ser apenas um adolescente de estatura grande. Os cabelos loiros estavam desorganizados, dando á sua aparência um toque rebelde. Apesar de ser seu irmão, Kenshin nada parecia com ela. Tinha uma aparência forte e viril, puxando totalmente o seu pai, enquanto ela era uma "replica" perfeita da mãe, como todos insistiam em dizer.

Na personalidade, os dois puxaram o lado da mãe: sempre calmos e gentis, exceto a hora que Kenshin acorda. A moça nada gostava de seu irmão quando ele acordava, pois ele ficava muito parecido com o pai: rude, cruel, insano.

Receosa, ela colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro dele, com uma delicadeza fora do normal.

"Onii-sama" chamou ela, com o tom de voz mais suave que ela conseguiu fazer.

Por um instante, ela poderia ter jurado que havia visto os olhos verdes do irmão turvos de tanto ódio que emanavam, mas, no segundo seguinte, mostravam calma e cansaço.

"Bom-dia" falou ele, sentando na cama "Que raridade... Você veio me acordar hoje."

Era verdade o que ele estava falando, pois ela evita acordá-lo.

"É que eu não tenho muito tempo disponível..." mentiu ela. Aquela simples mentira doeu. Ela gostava muito do irmão, e odiava mentir para ele.

"Hummm..." resmungou ele, levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Um silencio reinou sobre o aposento. Ela aproveitou o tempo em que ele estava no banheiro para arrumar a cama. Enquanto ela fazia isso, decidiu-se falar logo para o irmão sobre o que havia vindo falar.

"Onii-sama."

"Oi?" perguntou ele do banheiro, tomando um banho.

"Eu tenho um pedido a fazer..."

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- 

Tsunade estava assinando alguns papeis em seu confortável escritório, quando um falcão pousou no batente da janela. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente: Vinha da ilha em que sua melhor pupila vivia.

Ela correu até a janela e desfez os selos rapidamente, pegando o pergaminho e despachando o falcão de volta à sua terra natal. O pergaminho estava totalmente codificado, então, levou um tempo até que ela pudesse ler a resposta de sua querida aluna.

Um sorriso brotou inconscientemente de seus lábios. Era exatamente a resposta que queria.

Ela andou até a porta e chamou sua assistente, que, após alguns segundos, já estava á frente da escrivaninha respondendo ao chamado.

"Mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama?" perguntou Shizune, enquanto arrumava seus curtos cabelos negros.

"Sim Shizune... Eu quero que leia essa carta e tome as providencias necessárias para que isso aconteça." respondeu Tsunade, entregando o pergaminho a ela.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" respondeu ela, deixando o aposento logo em seguida.

Tsunade tinha estampado no rosto um sorriso bobo. Ela nunca imaginara que a resposta fosse aquela. Teria muito trabalho até a hora da chegada dela...

**E aí?O que acharam?**

**Péssimo?Bom?Tá faltando alguma coisa?**

**Não sejam bonzinhos: Falem.**

**Sua opinião pode inspirar a autora.**

**Dependendo do número de reviews,eu posto o 2º capitulo**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu recebi uma review!!!**

**Eu achava que não ia receber nenhuma!!!!**

**Estou tão feliz!!!**

**Eu agradeço de coração a ****Haru no Hana****,a única pessoa que deixou review!!!**

**Agora vamos ao segunda capitulo !! \o/**

**Declaimer:Naruto não me pertence.**

**Os: N/A é nota da autora**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sete pessoas corriam por uma densa floresta, sendo uma carregada ridiculamente nas costas de um homem. Essas pessoas eram Hatake Kakashi, Gai, (eu não sei o sobrenome dele) Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Mitsashi Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura.O pobre ser que estava sendo carregado de Cavalinho por Gai era Kakashi, que apenas deixava seus braços serem levados pelo vento,pois estava totalmente esgotado depois de usar o mangekyo sharingan conta Deidara, um dos membros da Akatsuki.

Gai estava apostando corrida com o seu pupilo predileto: Rock Lee. Os dois corriam tão rápido que acabaram colidindo com três figuras que andavam lado a lado na mesma estrada que cortava a floresta. Os outros que estavam mais atrás apenas ouviram o barulho de corpos colidindo. Olharam um para os outros, preocupados.

Aceleram o passo, pois dependendo de Gai, poderiam entrar na maior confusão de uma hora para a outra.

Quando chegaram ao local, puderam ver quatro corpos emaranhados no chão, entre esses corpos, estavam Lee e Gai. Alguns metros antes estava uma garota com cabelos prateados com uma gota enorme na cabeça, e,alguns metros adiante,estava Kakashi com a cabeça enfiada em um tronco de arvore.

(N/A: Abro aqui um espaço especialmente inútil, mas necessário: HUAHUAHAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAH!!!!!! Amo quedas!!!!)

"O que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou Sakura, curiosa. Ela estava se questionando como a situação chegara á aquele ponto.

A mulher virou, mostrando o belo rosto dela. Os olhos vermelhos dela focalizaram Sakura, assim como seus companheiros de time. Com um suspiro pesado, começou:

"Bem..."

-x- Flashback on -x-

Gai bateu com tudo nos dois caras da esquerda e caiu em cima deles, fazendo Kakashi "voar" de suas costas e colidir de cabeça com a árvore á frente. Lee, que estava logo atrás de Gai, tropeçou nas costas dele, fazendo os quatro rolarem no chão, um embolado no outro.

-x- Flashback off -x-

"E foi isso." concluiu ela, apontando para os homens que levantavam, desengonçados.

Ela andou até eles a começou ajudar eles a se levantarem, mas parou no ato. O homem que havia batido a cabeça na arvore não se movia. Preocupada, ela andou até ele, e percebeu o tom escuro que estava o tronco em que sua cabeça estava dentro. "Sangue" pensou ela, enquanto tirava a cabeça de Kakashi para examiná-lo melhor. Ele estava com um belo corte no topo da cabeça, que sangrava muito, tingindo seus cabelos antes prateados de um tom escuro de vermelho. Deitou-o no chão e agachou-se ao lado.

"Droga!" exclamou ela, colocando a mão em cima da testa dele. Pelo o que constava, ele estava ficando sego, mas era apenas o olho esquerdo e era uma coisa antiga, e a batida na cabeça não afetou nada. Ele também estava com extremo cansaço físico e mental.

Canalizando a chakra dela para as mãos, começou a curar a ferida da cabeça dele. Sakura, que estava prestando atenção nos homens, desviou o olhar para ver a mulher curar o ferimento de Kakashi em apenas alguns milésimos de segundo. Encantada, ela se aproxima da desconhecida.

"Ele está bem?"pergunta, sabendo que a resposta iria ser positiva.

"Sim, mas vai precisar de repouso absoluto por alguns dias" respondeu ela, levantando-se. "A propósito, meu nome é Tsuki no Hanaeki."

"O meu é Haruno Sakura." respondeu ela, imitando o ato da outra.

"Vocês são ninjas de Konoha." comentou a outra, apontando para a bandana. "Estão voltando para lá?" perguntou em seguida.

"Sim" respondeu a Haruno "E vocês?"

"Nós também estamos indo para lá" informou ela, sorrindo docemente. "Será que poderíamos acompanhá-los?" perguntou ela, fazendo um olhar de cachorrinho perdido na chuva.

Sakura pediu para Hanaeki esperar, e foi para o lado em que Gai e o resto do time estavam. Perguntou para o Sensei se eles poderiam acompanhá-los, o que foi bem-aceito por ele, dizendo alguma sobre o fogo da juventude.

Enquanto recomeçavam a corrida, Hanaeki apresentou os dois homens que a acompanhavam. Um era loiro, tinha olhos negros e traços marcantes. O nome dele era Shun, e viera de algum lugar de Suna. O outro tinha cabelos e olhos negros. A origem desse ninja era desconhecida, e a única coisa que sabiam sobre ele era o apelido que a garota havia dado á ele: Tenshi. Ambos eram guarda-costas dela.

**Dois dias depois...**

O grupo de dez pessoas aproximava-se dos portões de Konoha, o clima estava um poço estranho. Gai lançava um olhar estranho para Lee, que retribuía com igual intensidade. Quando todos estavam á aproximadamente uma milha de distancia, os dois começaram uma corrida, sendo que Gai ainda levava Kakashi nas costas. Hanaeki tentou pará-los, mais eles já estavam um pouco distantes para isso.

"Saia saia saia!" gritou Gai enquanto corria desesperadamente "Reta final, chegada!" berrou quando ultrapassou os portões de Konoha. "Primeiro!"

Lee chegou logo depois. Para o espanto dos dois vigias que estavam no local, Kakashi estava desmaiado nas costas do Sensei.

"Segundo!" Falou Lee enquanto erguia os braços para o céu, fazendo a pose que as ginastas que fazem ginástica olímpica adquirem perante os jurados. (N/A: não resisti! Eu TINHA que fazer a comparação!).

"Ei, Lee..." Chamou Gai, consertando Kakashi que estava quase cindo de suas costas. "Ainda falta treino."

"Sim, farei de tudo para ser o primeiro na próxima vez."

"Porem, eu tenho uma triste noticia para você..." Falou Gai.

"O-o que é?" Perguntou o aluno um pouco assustado.

"Lee... Você não é o segundo... Você é o terceiro!" Disse finalmente, fazendo os braços de Kakashi escorregarem para os seus ombros, dando a impressão de que ele estava apontando para Lee.

Lee fez cara de espanto.

"O segundo é Kakashi que está nas minhas costas!" Completou o sensei, rindo histericamente. "Você teve muita sorte, certo Kakashi?" falou ele, virando-se para Kakashi. "Não precisa agradecer..."

"Ah! Tenho a impressão que o sensei quebrou mais um incrível recorde!" Gritou Lee, anotando em um caderninho a incrível façanha do sensei, chorando de emoção.

Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Hanaeki, Shun e Tenshi chegaram naquele exato momento, e ficaram apenas parados vendo a cena ridícula que se desenrolava nos portões de Konoha.

"Eles não mudam mesmo... Não consigo ficar junto com eles!" Exclamou o jovem Hyuuga.

"Bem, corremos juntos afinal..." Comentou Tenten.

"Que inútil" Respondeu Neji, virando o rosto.

"Beleza, todos se reuniram né?" Perguntou Gai virando para os jovens que estavam ainda fora de Konoha. "Então vamos informar a Tsunade-sama logo!"

"Er... Gai-sensei?" Chamou timidamente Sakura.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Gai, virando-se para ela.

"O Kakashi-sensei..."

Gai olhou para ele e viu o estado em que o pobre ser se encontrava: lastimável.

"Ah... Acho que antes da reportagem, devíamos passar no Hospital..." Decidiu ele. Kakashi resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível. "E vocês?" perguntou o sensei, referindo-se aos visitantes.

"Ah... Nós iremos com vocês!" Respondeu a garota, entregando uma carta lilás para um dos guardas, que abriu rapidamente. Quando acabou de ler, permitiu que eles entrassem na vila com um aceno de cabeça.

**No hospital...**

Kakashi abriu um dos olhos e tentou focar o teto. Quando consegui, Naruto apareceu em seu campo de visão.

"Unh?" Resmungou o loiro. "Ele despertou..." Falou.

"Aa...Aqui de novo..." Respondeu o sensei com a voz fraca.

Tsunade entrou na sala assim que o Jounin falou aquela pequena frase, sendo acompanhada de Shizune.

"Bom trabalho, Kakashi!" Falou a Godaime, mas parou no batente da porta ao perceber as três pessoas extras que estavam naquele pequeno quarto de hospital.

"Tsunade-sensei..." Falou Hanaeki, fazendo uma pequena reverencia. Todos na sala olharam para ela, espantados.

"Hanaeki-hime..." Falou a Godaime depois de um pequeno silencio. O olhar de espanto dos outros aumentou, inclusive o de um certo ninja hospitalizado. "Shizune, leve-a para minha sala... Depois eu converso com ela..." Ordenou Tsunade.

"Senti sua falta." Falou a princesa quando passou pela sua sensei.

"Eu também." Respondeu ela.

"Shishou" murmurou Sakura.

"Não irei explicar nada disso agora!" Esbravejou Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi disse, fazendo uma tentativa inútil de se levantar. A coberta que cobria o seu rosto escorregou um pouco.

"Não, Kakashi-sensei... Não vá se esforçar!" Ralhou Sakura.

Naruto percebeu esse pequeno detalhe. Dndo um sorriso maroto, começou a se inclinar para tentar ver o rosto de seu sensei.

"Eu te analisei agora." Falou a Godaime com Kakashi. "Você terá que ficar uma semana de cama. E ainda vai levar alguns dias para que possa voltar às missões"

"É isso mesmo?" Perguntou o Copy Ninja. Naruto estava quase caindo de tanto que ele se inclinava.

"Parece que ainda vai levar algum tempo para você voltar a usar o sharingan." Continuou Tsunade. Naruto desequilibrou-se,mas não caiu,voltando para a sua posição original.

Shizune entrava novamente no aposento e se colocava atrás da Hokage.

"É mesmo?" Perguntou ele. Sakura percebeu o que Naruto tentava fazer, e agora lançava um olhar mortal para ele.

"Fique na cama sem se esforçar demais." Aconselhou Tsunade. Naruto sorria sem graça para Sakura, colocando uma mão na nuca. "O grupo de Gai vai descansar hoje, a reportagem será feita amanhã." Anunciou ela.

"Hai!" Respondeu Gai.

"Vamos, Shizune." Chamou ela.

"Hai." Respondeu sua aprendiz, seguindo-a. Naruto batia a ponta dos dedos igual a Hinata,envergonhado.

"Shishou!" Exclamou Sakura, também seguindo Tsunade.

"Hnh?" Naruto pronunciou, olhando para onde Sakura acabara de sair.

**Algumas horas depois...**

Tsunade voltou finalmente para o seu escritório depois de uma cansativa discussão com o conselho e Danzo. Encontrou Hanaeki e um de seus guarda-costas: Tenshi.

"Então você finalmente chegou" Falou a Godaime, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Seu apartamento já está pronto, e você pode começar a ir ao hospital amanhã. Shizune vai ser sua guia."

Tsunade havia chamado sua antiga pupila para vir a Konoha pela falta de médicos na vila. Muitos ninjas andavam morrendo por não terem alguém para atendê-los, e a única pessoa que Tsunade podia chamar para lá era Tsuki no Hanaeki, princesa de uma ilha secreta que fornecia armas e ninjas para as grandes nações.

Tsunade não agüentou mais e abraçou-a, deixando saudade e preocupação presentes. A moça retribui o abraço, afinal fazia quase dez anos que não se viam.

**No quarto de Kakashi...**

A Godaime havia voltado no quarto de Kakashi para fazer algumas perguntas e contar alguns fatos,mas parecia que ele não estava prestando atenção ao que ela falava.

"Tsunade-sama?" chamou ele.

"Hnh?" Respondeu ela apenas para deixar claro que estava o escutando.

"Aquela garota de hoje mais cedo... É ela, não é?" Perguntou.

"Sim,é ela" Respondeu a Godaime.

Tsuki no Hanaeki: Tsuki (lua) Hanaeki(estção das flores,nome que Haru no Hana deu para eu escolher,e como eu gostei,coloquei!Agradeço a ela pela sugestão!)

:Igual ao gato do Shrek

Tenshi: Anjo

Shishou: Mestra

Esse capitulo ficou grande!É porque eu peguei o episodio 33 do anime e escrevi ele!

Eu sei que ainda ficou uma pequena confusão, mas no próximo capitulo vai ser um Hiper-mega-ultra-super-enormus-flashback,aí som as peças vão se juntar e vocês vão entendeu tudinho

Obrigada por lerem minha fic,e,please,

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi povo!!**

**Eu estou tão emocionada TT.TT**

**Recebi duas reviews dessa vez!!**

**Obrigada a Haru no Hana e a Tsunay Nami!!!**

**Arigatou!!Vocês me deixaram feliz para o resto da minha vida!!!**

**Desculpe a demora, é que eu viajei por 15 dias para o lugar mais remoto na face da Terra, e meu pai não me deixava ir na lanhouse, aí, quando cheguei em casa, pai não tinha pagado a conta telefônica, e como eu uso internet "de escada" ( acredite, minha Tia perguntou o que a escada tem com a internet ¬¬) eu fiquei sem internet por um bom tempo!!**

**Mas aí está o capitulo!!**

**Quatorze anos atrás...**

Duas pessoas encapuzadas entraram silenciosamente pelos portões de Konoha no meio de um ensolarado dia de primavera. Os guardas logo as barraram, mas, com uma carta lilás, passaram sem problemas para a cidade.

Uma das figuras era obviamente uma criança, pelo o seu tamanho e sua agitação ao lado da outra figura, que apenas segura firmemente a pequena mão dela.

"Quieta, Hanaeki!" Ralhou o encapuzado com uma voz grossa, que podia pertencer apenas a um homem.

A garota ao lado dele parou de pular, e, com os ombros tensos, começou a andar ao lado do homem.

"Hai, Otou-sama..." Falou ela em um sussurro, mais para ela do que para o homem que dizia ser o seu pai.

"Eu escolhi você ao invés de seu aniki para vir aqui! Comporte-se!" Ela sabia o quanto Kenshin queria ir para Konoha mais do que qualquer um, afinal, ele seria rei quando completasse dezessete anos, e precisava ter uma idéia geral sobre as cidades fora daquela pequena ilha no meio do nada. Mas o Rei escolhera a pequena Hanaeki, a única mulher em três filhos, a caçula.

Os dois rumavam para uma construção à frente deles, onde o pai dissera a ela que ficava um homem muito importante chamado Hokage. _"Hokage..." _pensou a pequena garota sonhadoramente, imaginando um jovem homem forte e lindo que iria salvar princesas na torre mais alta no quarto mais alto de um castelo protegido por um dragão. (N/A: Gente, a menina tem dez anos!).

Quando entraram em um escritório redondo, viram um homem sentado na cadeira á frente deles. Ele disse que era o Sandaime. A pequena criança parecia decepcionada.

"Hanaeki" Chamou o pai. "Vai para fora que o papai prescisa discutir umas coisas com o Hokage." Disse ele com falso carinho. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo, pois ela era um estorvo para ele.

"Posso brincar com as outras crianças?" Perguntou ela timidamente.

O Sandaime olhou para o homem, e, então, com um aceno de cabeça, ele concordou em deixar a filha brincar com outras crianças. A garota tirou a capa e entregou para um homem de cabelos e olhos negros que estava na porta da sala.

Ela usava uma blusa de mangas compridas e largas branca e uma saia rodada roxa que batia ate o inicio do joelho, calçava sapatos de boneca brancos e prendia com fita roxa seus longos cabelos prateados em duas marinha-chiquinhas altas. Os grandes olhos vermelhos dela transbordavam felicidade.

Hanaeki saiu da sala calmamente, mas quando sumiu do campo de visão do pai, começou a saltitar em direção ao centro da cidade.

No caminho, encontrou um parquinho vazio, exeto por um garoto de cabelos cinza que estava sentado no balanço. Ela começou a andar em direção do garoto, mas parou assim que sua timidez veio. Ela se escondeu embaixo de uma arvore, esperando que ele não tivesse percebido ela.

Hanaeki voltou a olhar para o balanço, mas, para a sua tristeza, o menino não estava mais lá. Quando se virou para voltar para a torre do hokage,ela deu de cara com o mesmo menino que ela estava espiando. Abafando um grito, ela voltou a encostar na árvore.

"Quem é você?" perguntou ele. "E o que você quer?"

Superando a timidez, ela respondeu: "Meu nome é Hanaeki, e eu estava procurando alguém para brincar."

O garoto piscou algumas vezes,e,então,em um sussurro,falou: "Você pode brincar comigo se quiser..."

A garota sorriu,e,puxando a mão dele,correu em direção ao brinquedo mais próximo para brincarem juntos.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- 

Estava quase anoitecendo quando um homem de olhos e cabelos longos e negros chegou, informando que o pai de Hanaeki estava chamando-a. Ela acenou para o homem, que se chamava Tenshi, e, assim, ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Kage Bunshin...?" perguntou o menino.

"Não." Respondeu a pequena "Kuchiose no Jutsu."

"Mas como?" perguntou ele, indignado. "Era uma pessoa!"

"Aí que você se engana." Falou Hanaeki. "Ele não era uma pessoa... Mas deixe isso para lá! Eu tenho que voltar, se não meu pai briga comigo."

Dito e feito, ela começou a andar em direção a rua principal, mas virou-se novamente para o menino.

"Hey." Chamou ela "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Hatake Kakashi" Respondeu ele. Sorrindo, ela desapareceu sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- (¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.- 

Dois dias se passaram desde o encontro das duas crianças, e Kakashi estava ansioso para encontrá-la de novo.

Andando novamente perto do parque em que se encontraram, ele esbarra em alguém.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente, esperando que fosse a garota, mas entrou em foco foi uma mulher adulta, loira e de grandes seios (N/A: E não estou de brincadeira!).

"Tsunade-san..." Resmungou ele.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui, garotinho?" Perguntou a Jounin.

"Nada não." Respondeu o Hatake, deixando a mulher para trás.

Mas sua tentativa de fuga não deu certo, pois ele não vira a tronco que estava na frente dele,e,sendo assim, tropeçou nele.

Xingando baixo, ele levantou-se. O joelho dele estava machucado. Antes que Tsunade pudesse fazer algo, uma pequena garota de cabelos de um prateado quase branco chegou correndo e colocou as mãos em cima do pequeno joelho do garoto.

"Kakashi-kun!" exclamou uma voz infantil. "Você esta bem?"

Chakra começou a fluir das mãozinhas dela, e, depois de alguns segundos, o joelho dele já estava curado.

"Como você fez isso, menina?" perguntou Tsunade, espantada.

A menina olhou para Tsunade e corou. "E-e-e-eu n-n-na-não s-ss-sei..." gaguejou ela, com um subto ataque de timidez.

"Você não sabe?" Perguntou novamente a mulher. Desta vez, a menina não tentou falar. Apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Tsuki no Hanaeki..." respondeu a garota, recuperando-se do ataque anterior.

Antes que Tsunade pudesse fazer outras perguntas, o mesmo homem de olhos e cabelos de antes negros chegou.

"Hanaeki-sama!" chamou ele "Você não deve conversar com os outros! São ordens de seu pai!" a garota fez uma careta e começou a segui-lo, mas foi parada pela mulher de seios avantajados.

"O pai dessa menina..." falou ela. "Eu quero falar com ele…"

O homem olhou inúmeras vezes para as duas, e, então, com um aceno de cabeça, pediu para a mulher segui-lo. E assim Kakashi perde de vista novamente sua pequena, e secretamente, melhor amiga.

Tsunade pegou a pequena Hanaeki no colo e acompanhou o homem até o escritório do Sandaime.

Assim que chegou ao local, a Jounin percebeu que ele não estava sozinho: um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao Hokage. Ele devia ter no maximo trinta e cinco anos.

Assim que viu o homem, a criança no colo dela começou a tremer sutilmente. Mas não era de frio. Era do mais puro medo.

"Toukin-sama... (N/A: Acabei de inventar esse nome)" chamou o homem chamado Tenshi.

"Você deve ser o pai dessa criança." Cortou Tsunade. "Eu quero falar sobre ela"

O homem olhou com tanto ódio a pequena que se alojava nos braços de Tsunade que ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha dela. A mulher se perguntou o que ela havia feito para receber tanto ódio do próprio pai.

"Diga, então." Disso o homem com desprezo na voz.

"Ela tem muita habilidade, e eu gostaria que ela ficasse aqui para poder se tornar uma ninja medica. Ela entrará na escola ninja junto das crianças de sua idade, e será minha aprendiz." Todos presentes na sala olharam para ela,espantados.

"Isso poderia firmar nosso acordo." Falou a Sandaime.

Depois de m tempo em silencio, Toukin falou: "Que seja. Mas quando chegar a hora mandarei alguém vir buscá-la. Tenshi, estamos saindo agora."

No negrume da noite, pai e filha se despediram com uma reverencia por parte dela, e um resmungo por parte dele. O pai não falara quando a hora iria chegar, então, a Jounin responsável agora pela pequena criança começaria os treinos no dia seguinte.

Passados os anos, a rotina de Hanaeki era treino de manha com Tsunade-sama, à tarde escola, e, no final do dia, brincar com seu melhor amigo: Kakashi, que era um ano mais velho do que ela. Essa brincadeira, depois de um tempo, se tornara treino, e, assim, os dois treinavam até cair exaustos no chão, para apenas começar tudo de novo no dia seguinte.

Depois de alguns anos, o sensei de Kakashi morrera. Hanaeki passava o final de tarde arrumando a casa do amigo, pois ele se recusava a falar com ela, e a garota nem tentava: sabia que ele precisaria de tempo para se recuperar. E as expectativas dela estavam corretas. Depois de alguns dias assim, voltaram a treinar normalmente.

Mas não fora só o yondaime que morrera. Os dois colegas de time de Kakashi também. Depois de quase um mês em que ela dormia no sofá de Kakashi e arrumando a casa dele, foi que ele desabafou. Hanaeki estava dormindo, quando sentiu que seu pijama estava molhando. Alarmada, ela se levanta e vê Kakashi abraçado a ela, chorando. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela retribuiu o abraço, e assim dormiram até a manha seguinte.

Quatro anos se passaram desde que Hanaeki havia se instalado em Konoha. Ela e Kakashi já eram Jounins. A garota tinha muita habilidade, e havia superado a mestra em seu primeiro meio ano de treinamento, e, desde então, havia criado jutsus novos para melhorar suas habilidades medicas.

Ela estava sentada na mureta de sua casa, olhando o lago azul que pertencia à propriedade dela. Ela estava usando um vestido banco que era colado até a cintura, depois descia até a metade da coxa frouxamente. Ele era de alças amarrados nas costas, e tinha detalhes vermelhos, assim como as botas de cano ate embaixo do joelho que ela usava. Foi quando ela sentiu uma presença bem conhecida, e parecia que queria se esconder dela. Sorrindo, ela disse para o nada:

"Kakashi-kun, eu sei que você esta ai." Ela ouviu passos atrás de si.

"Droga, Hanaeki! Você tem olhos nas costas?" Perguntou ele, ofendido.

Ela apenas riu com vontade.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na mureta. Depois de um tempo em silencio, ele tirou uma caixa azul do bolso.

"Feliz Aniversário." Ele disse, entregando a caixinha para ela.

"Você se lembrou!" Disse ela inocentemente "Arigatou!"

'Desde quando eu me esqueci de seu aniversario?!?' pensou ele, lembrando-se dos quatro aniversários dela. Ele não se esquecia do aniversario dela, e ela não se esquecia do dele.

Dentro da caixa havia um broche todo detalhado com uma estrela em pedra branca. Aquele pequeno broche havia custado uma fortuna para o Hatake. Ela o pendurou no decote do vestido.

"Não é lindo?" perguntou ela, levantando-se do muro para que ele a olhasse melhor. "Olha essa estrela: An white star!" exclamou ela, apontando para a estrela de pedra do broche.

Então, uma terceira pessoa chegou. Ela estava encapuzada. Kakashi e Hanaeki pareciam confusos. Nenhum deles havia sentido aquele chakra antes.

"Hanaeki..." falou com uma voz máscula. "A hora chegou. Você precisa retornar para casa." Realização preencheu o rosto da menina.

A garota estava à beira das lagrimas. "Não..." sussurrou ela "Eu não quero voltar para _aquele_ lugar... _Aquilo_ nunca foi minha casa, e nem vai ser..."

O homem encapuzado deixou soltar um suspiro pesado. "Se você não irá por vontade própria, então irá à força." Ele baixou o capuz. Era um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Hanaeki parecia aterrorizada.

"Onii-sama..." Choramingou ela, colocando as mãos juntas à frente do peito. "Por que esta fazendo isso?"

"Você é minha irmã, e princesa de nosso reino." Falou ele calmamente. "Princesas deviam ficar no reino, não em vilas ocultas de ninjas."

"Mas onii-sama, eu não quero voltar para lá!" Exclamou ela, balançando a cabeça violentamente. "Será que é difícil entender isso?"

"E será que é difícil você entender que nos sentimos sua falta?" Ele estava berrando, deixando visível sua frustração.

"Você está falando apenas por você e por Shun-niisan." Ela sussurrava, como uma cobra.

"E isso já não é o suficiente?"

"Eu tenho amigos, onii-sama, amigos que sentirão minha falta." Ela estava apenas falando a verdade.

"Desculpe-me, Hana-neechan, mas eu recebi ordens de Toukin-sama. Se eu não trouxer você de volta, não poderei receber o trono." Ele estava com os olhos turvos, como que se tivessem perdido a vida.

Sendo assim, ele desapareceu e reapareceu na frente da jovem mulher. Segurando o seu pulso, começou a puxá-la, mas estava difícil, pois ela esta lutando contra ele, tentando se libertar.

No segundo seguinte, ela já não estava mais nas mãos do homem loiro, e sim, no colo de Kakashi á alguns metros de distancia.

"Você NÃO irá levá-la." Disse o ninja ameaçadoramente, adquirindo uma postura de luta.

Então, ele tentou cravar uma kunai em seu oponente, mas quando chegou perto, ele não estava mais lá.

"Você é muito lento." Ouviu uma voz dizer atrás dele antes de sentir uma dor intensa nas costas.

Kakashi caiu no chão, e, virando-se para Kenshin, o viu segurando na mão uma bela espada. Espada que estava apontada para a cabeça do Jounin.

O Hatake fechou os olhos para não ver a espada sendo fincada na cabeça, mas antes que alguém movesse algum músculo, um grito pode ser ouvido naquela ensolarada manhã.

"Onii-sama, eu vou!" Berrou a garota, pondo-se entre o irmão e o amigo. "Mas me prometa que não irá machucá-lo!"

O loiro guardou a espada na bainha e começou a andar para dentro da casa. "Então arrume suas coisas logo." Disse ela para a irmã, que já estava curando o ferimento de Kakashi. "Eu quero sair desse lugar o mais rápido possível."

Depois que ele entrou na casa, Hanaeki percebeu que seu amigo perdera muito sangue e logo estaria inconsciente. "Kakashi-kun, viva." Sussurrou ela no ouvido dele. "Viva para que esse sacrifício não seja em vão." Foram as ultimas palavras que ele ouviu antes de perder a consciência, as ultimas palavras que ele ouviria da sua amiga em anos, ou se não para sempre.

**Voltando á época atual...**

Enquanto Hanaeki estava esperando sua sensei na sala da Hokage, ela relembrou de tudo. Tirando de dentro de sua capa, ela tirou o broche que ganhou de seu amigo. Lembrou também de como ela encontrara com ele alguns dias atrás, com a cabeça enfiada no tronco de uma arvore, e como ela teve que controlar a felicidade que sentira. Ela sorriu. Como diria ao seu velho amigo que ela o encontrara em um momento tão ridículo?

Ela nem imaginava que certo hospitalizado também se lembrava disso...

**O que acharão?**

**Diga em uma review!!**

**Elas são muito bem-vindas!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse capítulo ficou curtinho em relação ao outro...**

**Mas deixa pra lá! Prometo que o próximo vai ser grande!!**

**Declaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se fizermos uma rebelião contra Kishimoto-sensei, podemos fazer ele por um romance no anime ou mangá!! ò.ó**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanheceu nublado em Konoha, assim como o humor da kunoichi de cabelos prateados. No dia anterior, Tsunade disse que iria comprar uma casa para ela como um presente de aniversário depois de tantos anos, presente que ela teve que recusar, pois havia dinheiro necessário para comprar um apartamento. Mas como Tsunade era mais insistente do que ela, teve que aceitar relutantemente.

Tsunade comprara uma casa grande de dois andares e dez cômodos (segundo andar: três quartos GRANDES, um banheiro e um atelier. No primeiro andar:cozinha, sala, hall, uma pequena biblioteca e outro banheiro) fora da vila por pedido da própria Hanaeki. Ela gostava do completo silencio do castelo e acordar com o som de animais cantando do lado de fora.

Apesar de ser silencioso o suficiente para ela, não conseguiu dormir direito. Ela se acostumara a dormir na grande cama de cedro, coberta pela mais macia das cobertas existentes. Quando se deitou no fino futon, já sabia que iria levar um tempo para se acostumar. Seria uma longa noite.

Quando ela se levantou com um péssimo humor, tomou um banho demorado e desceu para a cozinha, com a intenção de fazer um café da manhã nem um pouco saudável.

Para a surpresa dela, Hanaeki não estava sozinha naquela casa. Havia uma mulher no fogão de sua cozinha.

Percebendo a presença dela, a mulher falou "Bom-Dia, Hanaeki-sama!", sorrindo.

A princesa parecia confusa. Não se lembrava de ter contratado alguém para cozinhar ou limpar para ela. "Desculpe-me, mas quem é voc..." Hanaeki não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois a cozinheira começou a falar energeticamente.

"Quem sou eu? Eu sou uma empregada que a Hokage-sama contratou para limpar cozinhar, fazer companhia" ela falou um monte de coisas que provavelmente iria fazer para a garota. "Aí, Tsunade-sama me contou quem é você e porque você está aqui, e blá blá blá e então meu gato morreu e" A mulher não parava de falar, enquanto fazia um banquete para ela.

Quando colocou a café da manhã na mesa (sem deixar de falar), a médica apenas tomou uma xícara de chá e comeu uma torrada. Depois de comer, a medica falou um "Já estou saindo..." e correu para a vila. Seus dois guarda-costas desceram apenas para veram a princesa correr desesperadamente para a porta da casa. Depois de quase quinze minutos correndo pela densa mata, ela chegou aos portões de Konoha.

Ela mostrou a carta lilás para Tenma, que sorriu e falou "Você está atrasada."

"Eu sei..." gritou ela como resposta, correndo o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar. Chegando ao hospital sem um pingo de suor, vou recebida pela aprendiz de Tsunade: Sakura. Depois de um pequeno sermão de como-o-atraso-pode-matar-alguém, ela explicou que na primeira semana, Hanaeki deveria acompanhar-la para gravar os lugares do hospital. Haneki podia apenas concordar, apesar de saber que sua grande memória guardaria tudo em apenas um dia naquele lugar.

Depois de uma manhã de trabalho, ela recebeu um bentou de sua empregada, que por incrível que pareça ela não sabia o nome. O bentou (para a alegria dela) era pequeno e com pouca comida. Do jeito que ela gostava. Apesar de saber que ela tinha anemia, não conseguia comer direito naquela ilha. Talvez por saudade, talvez porque não tinha vontade de viver naquele lugar. Saiu para o amplo jardim do hospital, a fim de ficar sozinha. Sentou-se em um banco virado para as pequenas flores.

'A partir de hoje, comerei o necessário para não deixar minha anemia me atrapalhar.' Decidiu ela em pensamento, enquanto separava os hashis para ter sua refeição.

"Itadakimasu." Disse ela, começando a comer a saborosa refeição.

Ela sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar, e, quando virou, viu a medica de cabelos rosa andando em sua direção, com o almoço dela nas mãos. Ela chegou perto do banco em que estava sentada, e, com um sorriso no rosto, perguntou "Posso sentar?" foi respondida com um aceno positivo da outra, e sentou-se do lado dela.

Silencio foi estabelecido entre as duas Sakura olhava para Hanaeki de um jeito estranho, como que se duvidasse dela. A princesa se incomodou com isso, e, virando-se para a outra médica, questionou "Posso ajudar, Sakura-san?" dando um sorriso doce.

Sakura corou um pouco, mas respondeu a pergunta.

"É que Tsunade-shishou não me disse quem é você, então resolvi te perguntar..." ela disse, olhando para os próprios pés.

"Eu já fui dessa vila..." falou Haneki sem pressa, comento seu bentou "No período que estive aqui, fui aprendiz de Tsunade-sama. Mas tive que sair por... por motivos mais fortes..." ela adquiriu um semblante triste, o que não combinava com a aparência elegante dela.

"Mas por que Tsunade-shishou te chama de 'Hanaeki-hime'?" essa era um pergunta que martelava a cabeça dela desde que ouvira de primeira e única vez.

Hanaeki deu um sorriso triste e sem vida. "É que eu de sangue azul." Disse simplesmente ela, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Sakura parecia desorientada, mas não pode fazer mais nenhuma pergunta para sua nova colega de trabalho, pois o horário de almoço havia terminado.

"Hanaeki-san!" chamou Sakura, pois a mulher já havia levantado e estava indo em direção a entrada do jardim.

Ela virou-se a ouvir o chamado, e emitiu um "Hun?" como responta.

"Você pode ver um paciente para mim?" pediu a jovem medica. "É que eu e Tsunade-shishou iremos passar a tarde fazendo uma cirurgia complicada."

A princesa sorriu. "Claro. Quem é?"

"É o meu sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Agradeço a ****Haru no Hana**** (-sama) e a ****Kakashi-senpai ****por terem deixado reviews e por terem me elogiado. **

**OBRIGADO! Vocês tocaram minha alma e me motivaram á continuar minha fic!!**

**Talvez eu demore á postar o outro capítulo, porque minhas aulas começam nessa quinta, e com ela começa o desespero de minha mão em relação á minha festa de quinze anos.**

**Quem quer ser convidado, levanta a mão!**

**(Ninguém levanta a mão.)**

**Eu: Sabia . **

**Deixem review e façam uma garota sonhadora (eu XD) feliz!!**

**Goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Repostando o capitulo!!**

**Eu nem tava acreditando no que eu mesma escrevi!!**

**Eu olhei e disse: "Putz, eu tenho que mudar isso!"**

**Declaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

Hanaeki congelou. Ela não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, mas se era assim que o destino queria, assim que ela iria segui-lo.

"Hanaeki-san?" perguntou Sakura, preocupada. "Você ficou pálida de repente. Tem certeza que está bem?"

Saindo do transe em que estava, a mulher sorriu fracamente. "Estou bem... Diga-me, qual é o número de quarto do paciente mesmo?"

"É 507." Disse ela em tom de descrença (NA: 507- quinto andar, quarto 7.) "Exame de rotina. Quando acabar, faça o mesmo em você, por favor. Desculpe Shizune por não poder te acompanhar hoje. Ela esta ocupada com um missão que Tsunade-shishou deu para ela."

"Está bem. Já ne, Sakura-san." E assim, ela voltou para dentro do hospital, exatamente no quarto 507, que no momento era ocupado por Hatake Kakashi.

Ela parou na frente do quarto, mas ainda não sabia se a pessoa que estava dentro dele iria reconhecê-la. Fazia dez anos que não se viam, e não trocavam noticias como ela e Tsunade faziam. Era no mínimo constrangedor para ela revê-lo.

Antes que ela pudesse tocar na maçaneta, a anemia veio. A mão dela começou a tremer sutilmente, e a visão ficou turva. Tão rápido quanto o ataque veio, ele parou. Quando teve certeza que ela não estava mais sendo afetada, ela bateu na porta do quarto.

"Entre." Disse uma voz arrastada.

Engolindo a saliva que estava acumulada na boca, ela entrou no quarto.

Kakashi estava lendo um livro laranja, sem a bandana que tampava o sharingan que ele ganhou de Óbito. Usava a típica mascara que tampava a metade de seu rosto, e trajava uma blusa preta colada que realçava seus peitorais. Ela corou um pouco com esse pensamento.

"Hatake Kakashi-san?" 'Lógico que é ele, sua idiota!' ela se estapeou mentalmente depois de pergunta.

"Sou eu." Respondeu Kakashi. Ondas de duvida emanavam dela. Ele sabia o porquê disso. "Não acredito que você já me esqueceu, Hanaeki." Ele disse em um tom brincalhão.

A garota olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Mas esse ato a fez tropeçar no salto de sua sandália.

Kakashi a observou toda atrapalhada voltar a concertar sua postura. Riu internamente da garota. Mesmo depois de dez anos, ela continuava desajeitada em situações constrangedoras.

"Kakashi-kun..." ela disse enquanto mexia com alguns papeis que estavam em seus braços. "Gomen ne. Achei que você tinha me esquecido...".

Ele sorriu. "Amigos não se esquecem."

Hanaeki abriu um grande sorriso, e depois, fingindo-se de séria começou a fazer os exames.

"Hatake Kakashi, você usou o mangekyo sharingan excessivamente!" ela disse soando autoritária. "Agora está preso em uma cama de hospital!"

Kakashi entrou na brincadeira da garota. "Desculpe-me, Dra. Tsuki, mas se eu não fizesse isso, meu aluno ia morrer."

Ela sorriu. Apesar de ser um adulto agora, Kakashi não mudara nada em personalidade. O mesmo podia se dizer da princesa. Eles ficaram conversando animadamente até que o Sannin Jiraya chegou desejando falar com ele. A princesa sorriu para o ex-colega de sua mestra, e saiu com desejo de chegar a sua casa e tomar um bom banho.

Chegando aos portões de Konoha, encontrou seu irmão e seu guarda-costas esperando para escoltá-la até a casa.

"Hana-chan!" gritou Shun, acenado alegremente. "Viemos te buscar!" ele com certeza estava muito alegre.

"Shun-niisan, não faça muito barulho." Alertou ela. "Tenshi-san, podemos comer um ramen?" pediu ela. Shun parecia muito mais agitado. Tenshi olhou para Hanaeki, e depois para o irmão mais velho dela. Eles realmente queriam comer alguma coisa. Vencido, ele permitiu que os dois comessem o bendito ramen.

Na barraca de ramen, Shun pediu um ramen com tudo o que tinha direito. Hanaeki pediu um ramen de frango. Enquanto comiam, um adolescente loiro entrou na barraca de ramen e pediu o mesmo do que Shun. Ele percebeu a presença da pupila da Hokage, e, com um enorme sorriso, berrou "Hanaeki-san!". Shun parou de devorar o ramen e olhou para a caçula, que apenas sorria de volta.

"Naruto-san... Você parece bem." Comentou ela por falta do que dizer. Naruto continuava sorrindo.

"E estou bem! Pelo jeito, vocês gostam tanto de ramen quanto eu!" ele parecia mais alegre do que Shun, o que ela achava impossível.

"Então, provavelmente, você gosta muito de ramen." Ela deu seu sorriso doce. Naruto percebeu que até aquele momento ela não havia encostado na comida. Percebendo isso, ela deu a tigela para ele.

"Estou sem fome pode com..." ela não chegou a acabar a frase, pois sua mão começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, deixando a tigela se espatifar no chão. Ela começou a cair, mais foi amparada por Tenshi, que a colocou contra o seu peito e levantou-a no ar.

"Me mostre onde é o hospital." Pediu o homem, virando-se para o loiro que olhava para a menina desacorda nos braços dele. Ele começou a correr pela rua principal de Konoha, sendo seguido pelo estranho guarda de Hanaeki-hime.

Algumas horas depois, Hanaeki acordou tonta. Tentando focar a pessoa que estava de seu lado, ela sorriu. "Tsunade-sensei..." chamou ela. A sua voz soou rouca no aposento.

"Faz quanto tempo que você não se alimenta direito?" perguntou ela, vendo sua aluna olhar para a agulha que estava cravada em sua pele.

"Sete anos, talvez..." respondeu ela, dando um sorriso fraco para a Hokage.

"Então você mesma fazia a cura dos tecidos prejudicados... Sua anemia estava matando alguns tecidos de seu corpo em que você mesma não podia sentir, pela dificuldade de concentração, eu e Sakura curamos eles hoje." Ela parecia cansada, mas também preocupada. "Hanaeki! Nunca mais faça isso! Sua saúde é escassa, e você ainda faz isso! Poderia morrer!" Correção: ela parecia extremamente preocupada. Mas tinha uma razão, afinal, desde pequena sua saúde nunca fora muito boa. Seu histórico incluía desmaios com freqüência, perda de sangue e transplantes de órgãos como rins e fígado. Também se lembrava do dia que teve que fazer transplante coração. O medo era palpável. O ventrículo esquerdo de seu coração parara de funcionar, e uma cirurgia de emergência foi feita pelas mãos da Hokage.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sensei..." falou ela.

A Godaime suspirou. "Você passara a noite no hospital. Amanha você poderá voltar a trabalhar." Informou ela.

"Está bem." E, ajeitando-se na cama, dormiu quase imediatamente. Não sonhou. No dia seguinte, acordou com a cabeça de Shun sobre sua cama. Apesar de ser um ano mais velho de que ela, ele parecia um crianção. Sorrindo, ela começou a afagar os curtos cabelos loiros dele. Ele resmungou alguma coisa como "Onze horas tá bom..." e virou abriu os olhos negros. Assim que viu sua irmã sorrindo, ele também fez o mesmo.

"Pensei que você nunca mais ia acordar." Falou ele, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. "Trouxe suas roupas. Tsunade-san pediu para que quando acordasse, procurar ela." Ele entregou uma sacola para a mulher.

"Shun-niisan, eu te amo!" ela exclamou dando um beijo na testa dele. "Mas agora você vai ter que sair para eu poder me trocar."

Ele saiu. A roupa que ele havia trago para ela era uma blusa preta de alças finas, com as bordas vermelhas. A saia também era vermelha e rodada, e também havia uma bermuda colada preta que ia até acima dos joelhos. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Assim que acabou de vestir-se, ela procurou a Godaime pelo hospital todo. Encontrou-a curando um grupo de gennins que haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão. Vendo que sua pupila estava observando-a, ela ordenou que a ajudasse.

Ela ajoelhou-se na frente de um menino de aparentemente treze anos. Ele tinha cabelos longos e negros, que entravam em contraste com seus olhos verdes. Ele estava pensativo, e os olhos dele estavam sem vida. O braço direito dele estava em um ângulo estranho, e seu corpo estava cheio de feridas. Ela falou "Chiyute no Jutsu" e uma bola fosca de chakra começou a curar os ferimentos do garoto. Ela estava incomodada com os olhos sem-vida dele. "Então..." começou ela. O genin olhou para a médica. "Posso saber qual missão foi essa?"

Ele resmungou alguma coisa. A colega de time dele respondeu. "Era um missão para pegar um gato" (NA: Todo mundo faz essa missão.) "O gato entrou dentro de uma floresta. O idiota do Carbo entrou dentro da floresta tambem, enquanto o gato saia pelo outro lado. Quando ele estava á proucura do gato, três nuke-nins atacaram ele. Por causa disso, nosso sensei não poderá nos treinar e não completamos a missão!" O garoto chamado Carbo parecia desconcentrado. Hanaeki se lembrou de um fato que, talvez, poderia ajuda-lo.

"Eu vou contar para vocês uma história real que aconteceu com um pessoa que eu conheço." Ela já havia acabado de curar a ferida dos três. "Era uma vez, uma ilha escondida do mundo..."

**-x-Flashback on-x-**

Uma garotinha andava ao lado de sua mãe em fria manhã de Dezembro. As duas estavam trajando vestidos medievais, e, sobre eles, um grosso casaco de pele. As duas tinhas cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos, mas ao contrario da mãe que tinha cabelos que batiam até a bunda, a gorota tinha cabelos curtos. As duas estavam caminhando por um longo jardim que beirava uma floresta escura e fechada.A garota viu alguem andar entre as arvores, alegremente, começou a andar em direção dela gritando "Tenshi-san, volta aqui!" A mãe percebeu que a garota já não estava mais ao lado dela, e, desespera, começa a correr atras dela pela densa mata. Depois de um tempo, ela viu a filha parada em uma clareira, e, a frente dela, uma mulher com estranhos cabelos roxos.

"Hana-chan!" chamou ela, puxando a filha. "É perigoso! Saia já daí!" a voz dela estava cheia de desepero. A criança olhava para a mulher de cabelos roxos. "Essa moça não é o Tenshi-san..." resmungou ela antes que a clareira em que estavam enchiam-se de ninjas. "Fique atraz de mim, Hana-chan." A mãe aconselhou, puxando uma espada de dentro do casaco.

"Mizu no Muchi!" um jato de água envolveu alguns ninjas, e começou a esmaga-los. A garotinha sabia o quanto sua mãe era forte, pelo seu treinamento diario com a pequena. Quando a água voltou para o chão, nenhum dos ninjas envolvidos estavam vivos. A mãe da pequena começou uma batalha sangrenta com os ninjas, que, pelas bandanas, eram todos de vilas diferentes. Em apenas alguns segundos, a maioria dos ninjas estavam mortos. A mulher sorria, e, com um movimento rápido, retira o sangue que manchava a espada dela. Ela estava confiante de que iria ganhar aquela luta.

Um choro ecoou pela floresta, e a jovem mãe o reconheceu imediatamente. Virando-se para traz, pode perceber que sua pequena filha não estava mais ao lado dela. "HANAEKI!" berrou ela, acabando com o restantes dos ninjas e se dirigindo para o lugar de onde ouvira o grito. Sentado em uma pedra, estavam sua filha sendo erguida pelo cangote por um homem de pelos cabelos negros. Seus olhos azinzentados eram frios. "Nii-sama..." a mulher parecia chocada. "Doushite?"

" Você acha que eu gostei de ficar dependendo de você e seu grandioso marido?" ele parecia furioso, mas quando falou sobre o marido dela, adicionou desprezo á sua voz. "Eu quero ser livre, mas também quero ser rico, minha pequena irmã. Eu vou utilizar você e sua filha para faze-lo dar esse seu reino para mim!" ele riu histericamente. A mulher tinha certeza de que seu irmão enlouquecera.

Quando parou de rir, ele puxou uma foice de seu cinto e a apontou para a mãe de menina. "Mas antes..." disse ele. Seus olhos emanavam ums furi contida por muito tempo. "Irei matar você, irmãzinha." E jogou a foice em direção dela, a acertando no peito. Em vez de sair sangue, um liquido cristalino começou a escorrer do ferimento.

"Pf...Não acredito que foçe usa Mizu Bunshin..." ele pegou alguma coisa que estava atras da pedra. A coisa era uma katana enorme, provavelmete maior do que o proprio homem. A mãe saiu de tras de uma arvore e começou a duelar com o irmão dela. A cada golpe dado, ela chegava cada vez mais perto do limite. Mas ela se recusava a desistir. A vida da filha dela dependia dela, assim como a ilha também.

Em um ato de desespero, a garotinha que estava com um enorme hematoma no pescoço gritou "Kaa-chan!" . A mãe parou de duelar com o ninja e olhou para a filha. Esse pequeno ato abriu uma chance de o homem fincar a espada no abdomem dela. Metal perfurou a delicada pele dela, mas continuou firme. Segurando o pulso do homem, ela o decaptou. Ela retirou a enorme espada com dificuldade. Sua visão ficou turva, e sentiu suas forças irem embora.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a criança desceu da pedra e olhou para o enorme ferimento que a mãe havia adquirido por causa dela. "Gomenasai, Kaa-chan..." choramingou ela, abraçando o abdomem da mulher sem se preoucupar com o ferimento. A mulher sorriu, e abraçou a filha delicadamente. Sua missão naquele mundo havia terminado. "Não prescisa se preoucupar, Hana-chan." Disse ela, cuspindo uma bola de sangue no chão. "Tudo vai ficar bem... Eu irei te proteger..." seus olhos perderam o brilho, e seu corpo ficou gelado. A vida de Tsuki no Yakei acabara naquele momento.

**-x- Flashback off –x-**

"Tadinha da menina!" chorou a unica menina do time. Ela esteve chorando quase o tempo todo.

"Pff..." disse o garoto chamado Carbo. Ele parecia desacreditar na historia dela. "Como posso acreditar que essas mulheres realmente existiram?"

A médica sorriu tristemente. " Porque você está falando com a unica sobrevivente daquele desastre." Ele arregalou os olhos sutilmente. "Entenda, Carbo-san, que nada que acontece é culpa de alguém, e que perder é uma coisa constante na vida." Sorrindo, a mulher voltou para os seus afazeres. Aqueles três haviam despertados pessimas lembranças nela, e o que mais queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir uma noite sem sonhos.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Desculpa por eu ter que redigir esse cap, é que, vendo o que escrevi, percebi que não iria encaixar na historia!!**

**Peço desculpas a Haru no Hana, Kakashi-senpai e a Anjo Setsuna.**

**A história estava saindo errado neste cap, e eu tive que mudar a história!!**

**Gomen ne, minna!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Para quem não percebeu, eu mudei o capitulo anterior.**

**Desculpa por não ter postado logo... É que eu tive, digamos, alguns problemas...**

**Sabe quando a família tem que se lembrar dos velhos tempos?Pois é, estava em um dia desses... **

**x-Flashback on-x**

**Tia1: Lembra quando Saya (a autora) pisou na lona quente?**

**Mãe: Claro, foi você que tirou ela de lá, não?**

**Tia2: Viu, Saya? Você deve a vida a ela.**

**Saya tenta sair de fininho junto com outrar pobres almas, err...quer dizer, primos do local de tortura das memórias arrepiantes.**

**Tia1: É! Se não você teria perdido os dois pés, as duas mãos e a bunda!**

**Saya lembra-se do dia horrível em que ela era pequena e pisou em uma lona derretida, depois colocou a mão e sentou.**

**Saya: (chorando) Eu quero meu paiii!!! ( em posisão fetal devido a péssima lembraça que ela tinha do dia, e mãe se junta as tias terríveis TT.TT)**

**x-Flashback off-x**

**Mas aí está o capítulo!**

**Dia Um...**

Kakashi passara a manhã lendo seu precioso livro hentai. A Godaime estava mais do que satisfeita com isso, pois na maioria das vezes o ninja saia do hospital para longas caminhadas matinais, o que agravava o seu estado. Ele não recebera muitas visitas na manha: apenas da Hokage e de Jiraya, que veio trazer alguns livros de sua coleção para ele ler. Ele lembrava-se de que Hanaeki falara que poderia visitá-lo apenas no dia seguinte, pois estaria em um plantão de vinte quatro horas, que começava no turno da noite. O almoço do hospital de Konoha não era tão mal, e assim entrou no período da tarde, onde recebera visitas do novo responsável do time sete, o seu antigo colega ANBU, que foi nomeado nessa missão como Yamato.

Hanaeki passara algumas vezes pelo quarto, mas apenas para dizer um rápido "oi" ou para fazer o checkup dele. O dia passou lentamente para o Copy ninja, que observava o movimento fora do hospital, o que aumentava o seu desejo de sair daquele local. Dias em hospitais eram sempre assim, sem movimento, sem missões... Ele foi dormir cedo naquela noite.

**Dia dois...**

Amanheceu ventando em Konoha, mais isso não fazia muita diferença para um ninja hospitalizado, afinal, ele não poderia sair do quarto o dia inteiro. A manha passou arrastando vagarosamente. À tarde, o Hatake recebeu uma visita de Hanaeki. Ela usava um vestido rosa bebê que batia acima do joelho e usava sandálias brancas. Eles mal perceberam o tempo passar.

A noite, dormiu tarde por ler o Icha Icha Tatics inteiro em apenas um dia.

**Dia três...**

Na manhã, ele não fez nada. Apenas observou o teto. Estava cansado, pois dormira tarde na noite anterior. E assim passou a manhã. Depois do almoço, teve a liberdade de andar pelos fartos jardins do hospital. A sua companhia era a pequena Hanaeki. Kakashi aproveitou a chance e perguntou o porquê de ela não gostar do castelo onde vivia. Ela parou em frente de um canteiro de tulipas vermelhas como sangue, onde apenas uma tulipa branca se destacava no meio delas. A garota sorriu docemente, e, com delicadeza, começou a tocar as pétalas da flor branca. "Sabe..." começou ela, olhando para as flores delicadamente. "... Lá, os criados não podem falar comigo, e quando tento falar com as únicas pessoas que eu posso manter um dialogo, elas sempre estão ocupadas." Ela chegou perto da flor. O perfume invadiu as narinas de Hanaeki, dando a ela uma sensação de paz. "É insuportável." Concluiu ela.

Kakashi se arrependera amargamente por ter tocado naquele assunto, pois deixara a doce princesa com um semblante triste que não combinava com ela.

**Dia quatro...**

Na parte da manhã, ele recebeu a visita de Hanaeki, que avisou que ficaria de plantão novamente pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas.

**Dia cinco...**

Para o completo desgosto da Godaime, Kakashi saiu para uma caminhada pela cidade. Ele comprou alguns livros hentais para ele, mas um livro em particular chamara sua atenção: Ele tinha capa azul de um tom da cor do céu noturno, quase preto, e nele, havia escrito em prata o titulo: "Venenos e suas curas". Ele resolveu dar ele de presente para sua pequena amiga.

**Dia seis...**

O plantão de quarenta e oito horas de Hanaeki havia acabado naquela manhã, assim como a estada do copy ninja no hospital. A previsão do tempo era de chuva para aquela noite. Os dois decidiram que mais tarde, se encontrariam em um bar para comemorar, para o total desespero da garota: ela nunca havia consumido álcool na vida, mas resolveu aceitar o convite. Eles se encontrariam em um bar próximo a casa do Hatake.

Na casa da medica, havia no quarto dela varias roupas cobrindo cada perímetro do cômodo. Ela pegava cada uma e jogava para o alto murmurando um "isso não seve." Ou " eu nunca vou usar isso". Enquanto ela jogava e rejogava suas roupas pelo quarto, a empregada que ela descobriu se chamar Yukari entrou no quarto.

"Hime-sama..." chamou ela, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da mulher. Ela virou-se para sua recém-adquirida amiga com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. "Eu não sei o que vestir!" choramingou ela infantilmente.

A outra sorriu. Ela procurou entre o mar de roupas um vestido simples da cor lilás que ela achava que combinaria com a princesa. Ele era um tomara-que-caia que realçava os belos olhos vermelhos da pequena. "Você vai vestir esse daqui e ponto final." Informou ela, jogando o vestido para uma confusa medica-nin.

**Como eu estou sem inspiração para o resto, vou terminar por aqui.**

**As aulas sugam minha criatividade TT.TT**

**Já ne, minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, minna!!**

**Gomenasai!! Eu sei que o cap anterior ficou curtinho!**

**Mas esse ficou grandão O.O**

**Obrigada a Anjo Setsuna(Pode deixar que o dragãozinho kawaii ainda vai voltar!)**

**Hoje eu fui ver o Poll que eu coloquei na minha homepage, e vi que eu recebi quatro votos (um eu mesma votei XD) eram três "não" e um "sim"( eu votei "não", ou seja: tecnicamente foram apenas dois "nãos").**

**Peço desculpas para as pessoas que votaram "não", mas eu não irei abandonar a fic, pois dei minha palavra para duas pessoas de que eu não iria deixá-la parada!**

**Esse cap. Contem fatos que ainda não apareceram no anime!!**

**Declaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas Hanaeki, Shun, Tenshi e Kenshi são criações minhas e me pertencem sim ò.ó!!!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era um belo final de tarde, e Hanaeki andava pelas ruas de Konoha calmamente, seus pés a guiando cegamente. Ela acabara chegando a um velho parque, onde crianças ainda brincavam nos brinquedos dele. Um sentimento bom brotou em seu peito, e a Nostalgia a invadiu. Devia ser a segunda vez que fora para aquele pequeno parque em toda sua vida, mas da primeira vez que fora lá, ela conhecera o seu Kakashi, assim como também conheceu o tanto falado Amor.

Ela observou as pequenas figuras brincarem. Depois de algum tempo, adultos começaram a chegar para escoltar as crianças para dentro de suas confortáveis casas. No meio desse pequeno movimento que se seguia, ela o viu. Seus cabelos prateados estavam desorganizados como sempre, e estava usando um jeans claro e uma blusa social branca desabotoada em cima, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos (NA: Me dá Kakashi, agora!). Ele estava andando distraidamente lendo um livro que a pequena princesa apostava que tinha conteúdo para maiores de dezoito anos. Ela sorriu timidamente, e, com toda a coragem que tinha, esboçou um dos seus melhores sorrisos e o chamou. "Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi desviou os olhos de mais uma de suas preciosidades apenas para encontrar outra: A sua pequenina e amada princesinha. Ele a viu pular um brinquedo que atrapalhava o caminho direto entre eles. Sorriu com uma gota quando ela tropeçou em uma pedra que se encontrava no chão e caiu. Ele se aproximou e estendeu uma de suas mãos para ela, enquanto a outra guardava o livro. "Você devia prestar mais atenção, Hanaeki." Afirmou ele. Uma delicada mão se apoiou sobre a sua, pedindo apoio.

Hanaeki foi levantada pelo forte, mas delicado puxão que o Hatake deu, segurando sua mão. Quando tentou firmar os pés no chão novamente, o salto de seu sapato virou de lado, fazendo ela quase cair novamente, mas um par de musculosos braços não deixou ela se estatelar no chão novamente. Quando abriu novamente seus olhos de puro vermelho que tinham se fechado por reflexo, sentiu que suas mãos estavam apertando algum tecido a sua frente. Ela virou para cima e encarou o único olho visível do homem que colocara ela em pé alguns segundos antes. Mas ela não estava mais distante dele. Quando percebeu a situação em que estava, Hanaeki corou até seu sangue não circular em nenhum outro lugar, senão a face. Ela estava com o corpo colado ao do Copy Ninja, e sua cabeça estava encostada no peito dele, enquanto os braços dele estavam em volta das costas dela.

Percebendo a situação embaraçosa em que os dois se encontravam, eles se afastaram rapidamente, com as faces extremamente coradas. "Então..." começou a mulher, entrelaçando seus delicados dedos em frente de sua barriga. "Para onde nós vamos?" perguntou ela, timidamente. O ninja olhou para ela pensativo, e depois de um tempo assim, ele respondeu. "Vamos ao um restaurante... Acho que um bar simplesmente não combina com você." Esse pequeno detalhe fez Hanaeki dar um pequeno sorriso, com suas maças do rosto coradas.

Ela acenou positivamente, e os dois foram andando pelas escurecidas ruas de Konoha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sugoi!" foi a única coisa que a medica consegui dizer quando entrou no restaurante escolhido por Kakashi. O lugar era simplesmente perfeito. A parede era de um tom de vermelho-vinho bonito, as mesas e cadeiras eram de uma madeira negra,sendo que algumas eram ocupadas por pessoas que vestiam roupas elegantes. Apenas um vidro separava a cozinha toda branca do salão. No lado oposto da cozinha, havia uma pequena queda d'água, onde brilhantes peixes azuis nadavam calmamente pelas águas cristalinas. Sustentado por um vidro, um bar totalmente sofisticado pairava sobre o lago. Flores enfeitavam mesas e paredes do local, suavizando-o.

"O senhor deseja mesa para dois?" perguntou um homem vestido de garçom, apontando para uma das mesas onde havia apenas duas cadeiras. Kakashi sorriu debaixo de sua típica mascara. "Hai." Respondeu ele. O garçom sorriu simpaticamente, e os acompanhou até a mesa em um canto do belo salão, perto da pequena cachoeira. Hanaeki olhava tudo com grande interesse. Ela nunca estivera em um restaurante antes, pois o pai nunca a deixava sair do enorme castelo. Os peixes azuis safira refletiam a luz que emanava dos dois grandes lustres de cristal que ficavam pendurados em lugares distintos do enorme lugar. O homem que estava atrás do bar olhou para o novo casal que se sentava à mesa, e deu um sorriso simpático para eles, que fora correspondido pelo típico sorriso da princesa.

Alguns minutos depois, o mesmo garçom que indicou o lugar para eles chegou com os cardápios. A médica abriu o dela, e viu o preço absurdo das coisas que se encontravam dentro. "Kakashi-kun." Ela murmurou, com a intenção de chamar a atenção dele, obtendo sucesso. O homem desviou os olhos do cardápio, e olhou para a bela mulher em sua frente. "Você não acha que está muito caro?" perguntou ela, apenas para receber em troca um aceno negativo dele. Com um suspiro pesado, ela o viu chamar o homem que os atendeu novamente e fazer o pedido dos dois. Uma pequena de assuntos fúteis foi estabelecida entre eles, enquanto aguardava o pedido chegar.

Quando o assunto acabou, ela se pos a observar os cozinheiros fazerem movimentos graciosos, enquanto preparavam um verdadeiro banquete para os clientes que se encontravam no local. Kakashi observou o movimento das pessoas em volta do restaurante. Depois de severos minutos, a comida. Eles comeram em silencio, sendo acompanhados do velho e bom vinho. Depois de pagar a conta, os dois saíram do restaurante e começaram a andar em silencio pela rua. Estavam andando calmamente, quando ouviram uma voz arrastada, mas perfeitamente reconhecível atrás deles, gritando escandalosamente "Kakashi! Hanaeki!".

Quando os dois se viraram, viram uma Tsunade andar totalmente bêbada em direção deles, aos tropeços. 'Estava bebendo de novo. ' Pensou Kakashi, enquanto a pequena garota ao seu lado olhava a mestra com certo horror. "Juntem-se a mim em uma noite tããão bela!" exclamou ela, parando em frente aos dois. Hanaeki deu um pequeno sorriso para a Godaime, enquanto o Hatake já se apressava para responder. "Não podemos, Tsunada-sama! Está muito tarde e nos temos uma missão amanha!" mentiu ele. A godaime olhou para os dois com os olhos perigosamente serrados, e, então abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a berrar "Não tem problema nenhum! Eu irei cancelar a missão então com essa nova missão: acompanhem-me essa noitee!". Sem nenhuma escolha, os dois a seguiram para um bar meio cheio, onde sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada. A mais velha virou uma garrafa de sake de uma vez só, enquanto obrigava os outros dois fazerem o mesmo.

Quando a aluna fez o que ela pediu, ela se sentiu bem, e mais nada pode ser lido corretamente da memória da princesa em sua primeira noite bêbada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A consciência de Haneki voltou, mas ela não queria abrir os olhos. Ela não sabia onde estava nem o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas sentia os resultados dela: uma dor de cabeça insuportável e dores por todo o corpo. Ela percebeu que estava deitada em alguma coisa macia, e logo concluiu que devia estar em seu próprio futon. A segunda coisa que ela percebeu era que o seu corpo estava fazendo contado direto com as cobertas, ou seja, ela não estava vestindo suas roupas. Preocupada, ela sentou-se na cama, deixando o fino lençol que cobria seu busto escorregar para o colo. O movimento brusco fez com que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda.

Colocando a mão na testa, ela olhou em volta do cômodo onde estava. Definitivamente NÃO era o quarto dela. Ao contrario de seu enorme quarto, Hanaeki estava em um lugar pequeno. A cama em que estava deitada era de casal, e a bagunça em volta era até aceitável. Em um criado-mudo do lado da cama, haviam duas fotos: Uma era a de um time em que o sensei era um homem de belos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, onde os três alunos ela reconheceu como Obito, Rin e Kakashi. Com uma ponta de medo na barriga, ela olha para a outra foto. Desta vez, Kakashi era o sensei, e os alunos ela reconheceu Naruto e Sakura pequenos, mas o terceiro, um com olhos e cabelos negros, ela com certeza nunca vira.

Amedrontada, ela olha para o outro lado da cama. As memórias voltaram para o lugar onde sempre deveriam estar, mesmo que um pouco confusas.

Ela deixou escapar uma exclamação. Quem estava do lado dela aparentemente sem nenhuma roupa e sem mascara era Kakashi. (NA: OMG!! Deixa eu ver o rosto dele! Ç.Ç) Ela puxou novamente coberta, tampando aquilo que não devia estar aparecendo. Esse movimento fez o Hatake começar a despertar. Ela com certeza estava em uma enorme encrenca. Paralisada pelo medo, ela pode apenas observar o homem fazer quase exatamente o que ela fez. Ele virou-se para ela com terror nos olhos. Ela engoliu seco, com medo da reação dele. "Você se lembra de alguma coisa?" perguntou ele, deixando ela ainda mais amedrontada. A única coisa que ela podia fazer era negar violentamente com a cabeça.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ambos esperavam profundamente que eles não tivessem feito nenhuma besteira. As memórias invadiram a cabeça do homem. Ele deixou a mão que antes estava no cabelo escorregar para a testa. Mesmo no estado em que estava, Hanaeki não pode deixar de se preocupar. Ela colocou a mão no ombro de Kakashi, seus grandes olhos expressivos olhando-o atentamente. Ela aproveitou e olhou para o relógio na parede. Eram 11h46min. Ela estava quase cinco horas atrasada para o trabalho. Soltando um xingamento baixo, ela começou a vestir as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo, deixando o Copy Ninja com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

"Estou atrasada." Afirmou ela. Kakashi percebeu a cara de dor que ela fazia toda vez que movimentava rapidamente. "Tem um remédio no banheiro." Falou ele, chamando a atenção da princesa. Ela deu um sorriso doce e agradeceu, pronta para o castigo de que a culpada por isso tudo daria para ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"ATRASADA!" berrou Tsunade enquanto corria em direção de sua aluna. Ela deu um sorriso fraco, como o de quem pedia desculpas. "Diga-me o motivo desse atraso colossal!" exigiu a Godaime, fazendo algumas enfermeiras olhares assustadas para ela. "Na verdade, Tsunade-sensei, um dos motivos foi você." Afirmou ela, apontando para a professora. Tsunade olhou para ela, duvidando. A princesa certamente teria que explicar tudo para ela.

"Bom..." começou ela, pensando no que dizer sem causar um embaraço enorme nela. Ela decidiu que falaria tudo rápido, baixo e em um fôlego só. "Eu sai para jantar com Kakashi, aí quando nós estávamos voltando para casa, encontramos você, aí você exigiu que nos te acompanhássemos em uma noite tão linda, e me embriagou, assim como fez com Kakashi, então, quando acordei com uma dor de cabeça incrivelmente horrível, eu não estava na minha casa, e sim na de Kakashi, sem roupa nenhuma no corpo." Ela podia sentir as bochechas queimarem quando a Hokage olhava ela, estupefata. Ela com certeza a mais velha acreditava na historia. Ela tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida por Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, Hanaeki-san." Cumprimentou ela. "O time Kakashi voltou."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hanaeki andava desacompanhada pelos arredores de Konoha, em direção ao um velho campo de treinamento mais afastado da vila. Ela estava usando a roupa de ninja dela, que era uma blusa branca de botão colada, e uma saia preta rodada estilo lolita e sandálias ninja brancas e um short branco por baixo. Fazia três dias que o time sete chegara, e a mesma quantidade de dias que ela não via Kakashi. Ela sentia falta dele, mas os acontecimentos não deixavam vê-lo.

Quando estava perto do campo de treinamento, pode sentir o chakra de mais de cem pessoas juntas, e dois mais afastados. O coração da pequena deu um salto. Um dos chakras ela reconheceu como o de Kakashi e os mais de cem eram todos de Uzumaki Naruto. 'Ele deve estar usando Kage Bunshin... ' pensou ela, enquanto aproximava discretamente do local.

A metade da área de treinamento estava sendo ocupada por kage bunshins do garoto loiro, enquanto Kakashi e um homem de cabelos castanhos estavam mais afastados. O de cabelos castanhos estava apontando a mão em direção aos milhares de clones de Naruto, enquanto Kakashi apenas lia pela milésima vez o seu livro hentai. Ela se escondeu no topo de uma arvore, em um local onde ela podia observar todos ao mesmo tempo. O jinchuriken estava encarando uma folha que segurava, quando Hanaeki percebeu que um pequeno corte surgiu na mesma. Ela então entendeu o que eles pretendiam ensinar para o garoto, mas não compreendia o porquê dos clones.

Ela observava atentamente as tentativas dos clones de cortar a folha, quando sentiu a pele da nuca queimando. Era a velha sensação de estar sendo espiada. Ela virou-se para o lugar onde os dois outros ninjas estavam sentados. Desequilibrou-se. O ninja de cabelos castanhos olhava diretamente para onde ela estava assim como Kakashi estava fazendo. Ela virou-se vagarosamente, em uma tentativa de fuga desesperada. Ela pulou para o galho mais perto possível, mas foi interceptada no meio do pulo quando uma tira resistente de madeira a pendurou de ponta cabeça pelo pé.

"Droga." Sussurrou ela, enquanto a mesma observava Kakashi fazer os selos de um kage bunshin, que imediatamente foi em direção a área onde estava. Hanaeki apoiou o pé na arvore mais perto, e girando o corpo em espiral, torceu a madeira que a prendia até essa se quebrar. O resto era uma queda livre de aproximadamente dez metros (WTF! Que arvore grande O.o). Ela girou novamente em seu próprio eixo, mas desta vez para impedir que acabasse com um traumatismo craniano. Ela pousou suavemente no chão, fazendo algumas folhas secas quebrarem sobre o seu peso. Ela levantou a cabeça, e se deparou que um par de sandálias ninja azuis. Hanaeki levantou vagarosamente, e á frente dela estava o Kage Bunshin de Kakashi encarando-a. Ela acabou de se levantar em um pulo, dando um sorriso sem graça para o jounin.

"Kakashi-kun!" disse ela com voz de estudante. Vozinha essa que era extremamente irritante. "Há quanto tempo!" ele olhava para ela, espantado. "Vá para onde meu 'eu' verdadeiro está" ordenou o Kage Bunshin, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Não era um simples pedido que poderia ser recusado a toda hora, pois o tom de voz dele era autoritário. Ela caminhou em passos lentos até onde os dois homens ainda olhavam para o local onde ela estava.

"Ohayo (bom-dia), Hana-chan!" cumprimentou uma onda de Uzumakis. Ela sorriu alegremente e correu em direção a eles. "Ohayo, Naruto-san!" Hanaeki berrou para que todos os clones pudessem ouvir. Os Kage Bunshins voltaram aos seus afazeres, deixando Hanaeki ir para onde Kakashi estava. "Ohayo, Kakashi-kun." Cumprimento ela, mas quando ela foi cumprimentar o outro, parou no meio do ato. Ela não sabia o nome daquele completo estranho. "Yamato." Falou o moreno, surpreendendo a medica. Ela sorri e cumprimentou ele também.

Um silencio desagradável pairou sobre eles, deixando um clima pesado. Eles observavam o garoto loiro pegar mais uma folha e tentar cortá-la no meio, enquanto as folhas da arvore já estavam no final. "Gomen." Sussurrou a única garota do local para apenas ela e Kakashi ouvirem, mas como Yamato estava perto, a conseqüência foi que ele ouviu também, virando o rosto para encarar o casal que estavam lado-a-lado. "Aquela noite... A culpa foi minha... Se eu tivesse recusado um pouco mais, talvez... talvez..."

Kakashi sorriu brincalhão, enquanto via a garota abaixar a cabeça. "Não foi culpa de ninguém." Afirmou ele, enquanto a garota olhou para ele com um semblante preocupado, que logo foi substituído por um alegre.

Os dois passaram o dia observando Naruto e seu estranho treinamento que iria resultar em seu shurikenrasegan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yo!**

**Desculpem a demora (novamente) é que eu estava com problemas nas articulações do joelho, e tive que ir pro hospital.**

**-FlashBack-**

**Saya: (Dobra a perna) Ai ¬¬ (estica a perna) Ai ¬¬**

**Irmã de Saya: Ta doendo?**

**Saya: Não, besta ¬¬. Estou falando "Ai" porque acho bonitinho.**

**Irmã de Saya: Sério? Então ta. (Chuta o joelho que tava doendo)**

**Saya: (desmaia de dor)**

**-Flashback off-**

**Que tempos difíceis...Bom, eu tenh quase certeza de que daqui a uns três capítulos a fic vai acabar, então eu vou parar de encher o saco de vocês, mas já vou avisando que já estou produzindo um one-shot e uma outra fic já!**

**Bye bye o/**


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte, Naruto já havia conseguido cortar a folha quase totalmente, e estava treinando a cortar o fluxo de água de uma cachoeira que Yamato havia feito em um canto do campo de treinamento. Hanaeki quis ficar e ver o treinamento de Naruto, aproveitando a situação e treinando ela mesma o taijutsu, técnica em que ela era a mais fraca. Ela começou correndo com grandes pesos nos braços e pernas. Kakashi e Yamato observavam, espantados, a menina carregar peso mais do que Gai e Lee juntos em um treinamento convencional sem derramar uma gota de suor e nem usar chakra nenhum.

Um clone de Naruto desviou a atenção da queda d'agua e olhou a médica que corria fazendo grandes crateras no chão sem problema nenhum. Uma gota enorme apareceu na cabeça do clone, que logo voltou sua atenção novamente para o treinamento dele. Ela ficou a tarde inteira treinando, assim como o loiro. Quando anoiteceu, ela voltou para a sua enorme casa apenas para encontrar um Tenshi furioso e Shun escondido dele em um armário qualquer. Depois de acalmar Tenshi, ela dormiu em seu macio futon, e anotou mentalmente que no dia seguinte, iria comprar uma cama de casal para ela.

Depois de longas horas dormindo sem sonho algum, Hanaeki levantou-se. Arrastou-se até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha quente para tirar a sujeira que havia acumulado na parte da noite. A água estava agradável, na temperatura do jeito que a medica gostava. Involuntariamente, as lembranças confusas do dia em que ela se embebedara voltaram a sua mente. Partes de cenas que envolviam ela e Kakashi fez com que se encostasse à parede branca do banheiro e deixasse seu corpo arrastar até o chão molhado.

Depois de algum tempo assim, ela foi capaz de acabar o banho e descer as escadas para um café da manha barulhento, com Shun e Yukari discutindo como cão e gato sobre a melhor coisa para se fazer para o bentou de Hanaeki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi andava desconcentrado pelas ruas de Konoha. Seus cabelos prateados desorganizados balançavam suavemente devido à brisa que passava no local. Foi quando ele viu Tsunade nos portões da vila. Mas para a surpresa dele, ela não estava sozinha ou ao menos com Shizune. Ela estava conversando com o time Asuma, que estava pronto para sair da vila em uma missão não dada pela Hokage. Kakashi ouviu atentamente a conversa. Parecia que Shikamaru queria se vingar de Asuma e ir matar os dois membros da Akatsuki sozinho com Chouji e Ino.

Quando Kakashi achou que era a hora certa, ele interrompeu a pequena discussão que estava acontecendo entre o time 10 e a godaime. "Um time precisa apenas de quatro pessoas, certo?" A medica virou-se para onde a voz estava podia ser ouvida, entrando em seu foco de visão o Copy ninja de cabelos prateados. "Kakashi!... Você..." ela parecia indignada, afinal, um de seus jounins estava querendo ajudar um time incompleto em uma missão Alá Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclamou Chouji, feliz.

"Eu irei com o time 10 como o capitão. Que tal?" perguntou ele, aproximando-se da Godaime. "Você..." Tsunade parecia não entender a situação que se desenrolava no local.

"Mesmo que você os pare, eles ainda irão." Cochichou ele no ouvido da mulher. "Desse jeito, se eu for com eles, eu posso manter os olhos sobre o time. Assim, eu irei ter certeza de não deixar eles fazerem nada estúpido." Completou o Hatake, sorrindo para a Godaime. "Certo... Façam o que quiser..." Falou a medica depois de alguns minutos e silencio. "Obrigado" agradeceu o Copy Ninja.

Antes que eles saíssem, Kakash sentiu uma presença muito conhecida. Ele virou-se para a vila, e em vez da Hokage, ele encontrou a princesa de quem tanto gostava. "Você vai voltar..." murmurou ela, depois de um tempo em silencio entre eles. O time 10 olhava de homem para mulher, sem saber o que acontecia naquele momento entre eles. "Você vai voltar, né Kakashi?! Me promete que vai voltar!" lagrimas cristalinas rolavam pelo rosto da garota, os olhos vermelhos dela estavam expondo toda a dor que sentia. Kakashi estava paralizado. Nunca esperava encontrar ela naquele momento, mas agora, ela estava ali, na frente dele.

A única coisa que passou pela cabeça dele era que ele precisava ter certeza de que ela não iria sofrer se ele morresse, o que seria impossível. Ele desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, e reapareceu na frente da medica-nin. Ela olhou espantada para cima (NA: lê-se para o rosto de Kakashi) e para a total surpresa dela, Hanaeki sentiu uma pressão nos lábios. Para o horror e felicidade dela, Kakashi estava a beijando. Ela fechou os olhos instintivamente, permitindo a língua do ninja explorar sua boca. Quando se separaram para buscar ar, ela ouviu Kakashi falar "Eu prometo." Antes de sua visão começar a escurecer. Ela sentiu uma dor terrível na nuca antes de perder totalmente a consciência.

Ele segurou o corpo da ninja pela cintura antes que ele atingisse o chão. Ele observou os olhos cor de sangue da mulher fechar-se vagarosamente. A única coisa que ele podia fazer por ela era prometer que voltaria novamente para a vila que tanto amava, e para ela também, a pessoa que ele descobriu amar mais do que tudo. Ele passou o braço livre por debaixo das juntas dos joelhos dela, e deixou a outra mão subir para as costas do corpo adormecido da medica "Já volto" falou ele para os adolescentes que já estavam mpacientes no portão de Konoha. Ele desapareceu novamente em uma nuvem de fumaça, para reaparecer em seu próprio quarto. Ele deitou a mulher em sua cama de casal, e após uma longa olhada nela para certificar-se que ela estava bem, partiu novamente para a missão que fora lhe designada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já era de tarde, quando Shizune caminhava calmamente pela torre da Hokage, com alguns papeis para serem assinados nas mãos. Ela subiu o ultimo lance de escada quando ouviu um grito de quem ela menos esperava ouvir. Ela apressou-se e entrou na sala da Godaime, para achá-la tão concentrada em uma discussão com sua pupila de cabelos prateados que nem percebeu a mulher entrar na sala. Shizune observava a cena toda das duas berrando uma para a outra, cena essa inimaginável para ela.

"POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO IR À MISSÃO COM O TIME DE NARUTO?" Berrou a de olhos vermelhos, batendo na resistente mesa da Hokage, que ficou com um enorme rachado de enfeite.

"PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ SE ENVOLVA NISSO!!" Gritou Tsunade com todo o ar que ela havia conseguido acumular nos pulmões.

"MAS E KAKASHI?!?" Lagrimas começaram a cair dos grandes olhos dela. "EU QUERO TER CERTEZA QUE ELE VAI FICAR BEM!!! POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO SABER DISSO?!?"

"EU ESTOU PROUCUPADA COM VOCÊ!" Shizune tinha certeza que depois disso as duas iriam ficar roucas por algum tempo. "EU NÃO ME PERDOARIA SE VOCÊ SE MACHUCASSE!! AGORA SE VOCÊ SAIR DESSA VILA, SERÁ CONSIDERADA UMA NINJA FUJITIVA!"

"COMO EU IREI PARA MINHA CASA ENTÃO?" Certo, ela tinha um ponto bastante convincente.

"ENTÃO SHIZUNE VAI COM VOCÊ PARA LÁ DEPOIS DO HOSPITAL E PONTO FINAL!"

"ÓTIMO!"

"ÓTIMO!" A Hokage observou a menina virar de costas para ela, mas para a total surpresa dela, a garota começou a balançar sobre os próprios saltos suspeitosamente. Tsunade saiu de trás de sua mesa a tempo de impedir de que ela caísse no chão. O rosto de pequena medica estava mais pálido do que de costume, o que deixou a mais velha preocupada. Colocando a mão na testa dela, a Hokage começou a procurar sinais de anemia. A medica ficou surpresa ao saber que tudo estava em ordem, inclusive os órgãos transplantados. Frustrada, ela começou a fazer um check-up sobre a princesa.

Quando ela estava prestes a desistir, ela sentiu.

Espantada, ela olhou para o rosto pálido de sua aluna. "Ah, não, Hanaeki-hime..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi estava reportando a conclusão da missão para a Godaime, que foi matar dois membros da Akatsuki: Hidan e Kakuzo, que foi completada devido ao Shurikenrasengan que Naruto havia, criado técnica essa que era a fase completa do Rasengan, que tinha poder destrutivo incrível. Kakashi estava realmente orgulhoso de Naruto, pois ele não crescera fisicamente, mas mentalmente também.

Kakashi parou novamente no hospital, mas desta vez ele veio acompanhado de Naruto, cujo braço fora afetado pela técnica que nem o Yondaime havia conseguido completar. Ele estava caminhando lentamente para o seu quarto do Hospital quando viu uma coisa bastante incomum. Era um quarto que estava sendo ocupado por uma pessoa de longos cabelos prateados, pessoa essa que ela conhecia muito bem. O que havia de estranho nessa cena era que normalmente era ela que atendia as pessoas, não o contrario. Quem estava atendendo ela era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a Godaime, melhor medica do mundo ninja em que viviam.

Kakashi tentou parar em frente à porta do quarto, mas foi impedido por Shizune, que deu um empurrão bastante rude nele. "A Hokage irá vê-lo agora. Se tiver alguma duvida, pergunte a ela depois." Falou a jovem rispidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos no quarto, Tsunade apareceu. Ela estava com uma aparência cansada, e olheiras podiam ser vistas no belo rosto dela. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira que se encontrava em um canto, e olhou para Kakashi demoradamente. "Haneki." Falou finalmente ele, depois de dolorosos minutos sendo encarado pela mais velha. "O que aconteceu com ela?" A Hokage não respondeu de imediato. Ela desviou o olhar para a janela, e pôs-se a observar o belo pôr-do-sol.

Quando finalmente voltou a olhar para o homem, ela soltou uma noticia que Kakashi jamais iria esquecer.

"Hanaeki está grávida, e você é o pai."

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!! (música de suspense)

Huohuohuohuohuohuohuo!!

Eu sei que fui mal agora, deixando esse suspense para vocês, mas foi difícil acabar esse capitulo!!

Sério, eu não tinha expiração nenhuma!!

Mas agora eu queria agradecer a Anjo Setsuna, Tsunay Nami e a Kakshi-senpai!!

Arigatougosaimasuu!!!

E desculpem pela demora!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Desculpem a demora novamente XD**

**Agora, eu agradeço a JingleBellAgain (aleluia gloria a deus! Bel criou uma conta só para ela! ****E don't baby cake me, asshole! ****XD) Kakashi-senpai, Tsunay Nami, Nitsuky(Arigatou gozaimasu!) e Haru no Hana!!**

**O proximo será o ultimo capítulo, com certeza, vai ser o ultimo.**

**MMaaaasssss...Eu criei um poll para ver o que vocês querem que eu faça como próxima fic!É só clicar ali em cima em Saya-oneechan, ir no Vote Now! E votar!**

A única coisa que Kakashi podia fazer era arregalar o seu olho visível o maximo possível. Ele não era capaz de esboçar nenhuma reação diferente, afinal, uma noticia dessa era chocante não apenas para ele, mas para todos. Um acidente pode ser acidente, mas tem as mesmas conseqüências do que um ato pensado. E lá estava ele sofrendo tais conseqüências por uma coisa que ele nem conseguia lembrar direito, com a mente confusa cheia de pensamentos incertos. A única coisa que ele poderia pensar era sobre Hanaeki. Ela que deveria estar sofrendo mais ali, a mulher inocente que carregara um filho de um imprevisto. A mulher que está entre as mãos de um destino incerto.

Ele olhou para baixo. Suas mãos estavam com algumas queimaduras e machucados, devido ao treinamento de Naruto e ao ninjutsu do membro da Akatsuki que ele havia ajudado a matar. Kakashi passou as mãos sobre os cabelos em uma atitude frustrada de colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

O coração dele batia forte dentro de seu peito, e a adrenalina em suas veias fazia sua face ficar pálida (1). A Hokage assistia as reações do homem com curiosidade. Ela poderia saber a decisão a ser tomada pelo ninja apenas pela reação que ele teria dali para frente. A sala ficou em completo silencio por vários minutos, antes de ser quebrado pela voz seria de Tsunade "Ela pediu para eu não falar para ninguém ainda" o ninja levantou a cabeça para olhar para a médica. Ele esteve tão imerso em pensamentos que se esquecera da presença dela ali. "Hanaeki irá esperar pela sua decisão, antes de ver o que ela fará daqui para frente."

Então a ficha caiu (N/A: De um prédio de vinte e sete andares XD).

Ele tinha uma decisão a tomar: assumir ou não assumir o filho que estava por vir. Kakashi começou a procurar motivos plausíveis em sua confusa mente, contra e a favor. Ele já se imaginou sendo pai? Claro, muitas vezes. Sempre queria ter uma criança para quem ensinar sua filosofia ninja. E também pensou sobre uma parceira. Quando voltava de sua casa depois de missões cansativas e encontrava apenas o vazio, não apenas o corpo dele se sentia mais cansado do que nunca, mas sua mente também.

"Deixarei você pensando." Falou a mais velha, levantando-se da cadeira. "Você sabe onde encontrá-la."

Ela nem precisava falar, pois ele já sabia o que fazer. Tsunade iria ficar furiosa quando soubesse que ele sairia do hospital mais uma vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hanaeki trocou de posição pela milésima vez naquela noite. O relógio de parede do hospital marcava três horas da manhã e alguns minutos. Ela suspirou pesadamente. Fazia tempo que ela desistira de dormir, pois estava não apenas sem sono, mas com a cabeça cheia duvidas também. Ela lembrou-se de sua jovem mãe, que havia perdido a vida para um parente invejoso e mesquinho. 'Quantos anos ela tinha quando morreu?' Hanaeki tentava lembrar-se, quando o numero invadiu sua mente milésimos de segundos depois "Vinte e cinco anos..." murmurou ela. Yakei, a mãe dela, havia dado a luz a Kenshi com dezessete anos, a Shun com dezoito e Hanaeki, com vinte. A mãe sempre ensinava muito para os três, principalmente para a menina, afinal, mulheres devem ensinar coisas para mulheres.

Ela passou a observar o céu. Nuvens de uma entonação rosa pairavam sobre a terra, dando a certeza que a noite seria fria. Hanaeki agradeceu pelas janelas fechadas. Ela virou-se para a porta e tentou adormecer, mas não conseguiu, pois uma rajada de vento congelante a fez encolher na cama, totalmente desconfortável. Mas a janela devia estar fechada. Quando ela virou-se para o outro lado, a médica não viu as nuvens vermelhas que deveriam estar ali, e sim, um vulto negro com uma seringa nas mãos, a bandana brilhando sobre a luz fosca da lua. Hanaeki tentou se levantar, mas náuseas a atingiram por causa do movimento brusco. A única coisa que a aprendiz da Hokage pode fazer foi ver a pessoa injetar uma substancia para que ela perdesse os sentidos rapidamente. Antes que isso acontecesse, ela pegou a estrela branca que ganhou de Kakashi e passou a concentrar todos os seus pensamentos nela.

'Shun-niisan... Espero que seja capaz de ler isso... ' e deixou a pedra branca cair na macia cama de hospital, assim como o seu corpo dormente também fez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uma grande confusão se apossou do hospital naquela manha. Não apenas medicas, mas ninjas da ANBU também. Sakura, que havia acabado de chegar ao hospital, começou a procurar a Godaime para poder entender o que havia acontecido naquele local. A jovem ninja começou a correr entre as pessoas, ocasionalmente esbarrando em algumas delas. Após um tempo naquele ritmo, ela encontrou a mestra berrando para alguns ninjas, que estavam mostrando sinais de medo perante a enfurecida Hokage. Depois de berrar mais um pouco, a médica os mandoueles saírem de sua frente, começando a andar em direção de sua pupila. A garota de cabelos róseos olhou em volta, e percebeu que estavam no quarto em que a outra aprendiz da loira deveria estar, mas a única coisa que podia e encontrar ali era um nina do clã Inuzuca com o seu enorme cão farejador.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou Sakura, enquanto tentava espiar dentro do quarto, mas não pode observar mais, pois a Godaime pôs o corpo dela em frente à porta, atrapalhando a vista da mais jovem. Foi aí que Sakura percebeu que Tsunade estava apertando alguma coisa bem forte, quase a quebrando. A Hokage percebeu que a atenção de sua pupila estava focada em sua mão fechada, então, para matar a curiosidade dela, a godaime abriu a mão, revelando um bonito e delicado broche em formato de estrela, broche esse muito usado por uma pessoa de longos cabelos prateados.

"Hanaeki sumiu."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hanaeki sentiu sua consciência voltar aos poucos, assim como uma vontade imensa de vomitar foi subindo pela sua garganta. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas estes apresentavam uma resistência típica de quando se desmaia. Forçando o maximo que conseguia, os olhos da mulher se abriram lentamente. A náusea era insuportável, e não segurando mais, ela virou a cabeça violentamente e regurgitou tudo o que havia em seu estomago no chão ao seu lado.

Ela ouviu vozes confusas vindas de todos os lados, a visão dela começando a focar o lugar.

Havia três pessoas visíveis no lugar, dois homens e uma mulher. A mulher tinha cabelos dourados e olhos negros, que contratavam com sua estranha roupa bege. Roupa essa que Hanaeki tinha certeza que já vira antes. Um dos homens tinha cabelos verde-escuro grandes, quase do tamanho dos cabelos de Neji, e o outro simplesmente não tinha cabelos, seu porte físico era o que podemos classificar de 'orangotango', sendo que seus olhos eram verdes. Ela fechou os olhos devido à grande dor que sentia neles.

"Por que Orachimaru-sama quer essa menina?" perguntou a loira, levantando a cabeça da médica pelos cabelos, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido de dor. "Ela nem parece ser tão forte assim..." A ninja desconhecida começou a inspecionar o rosto da princesa, quando ela abriu os olhos com sede insana de sangue brilhando neles. A loira a soltou, assustada, escondendo-se atrás do homem careca. "O que essa vadia tem, hein?" de trás da grande musculatura dele, a loira começou a vigiar a outra.

"Ela é a pupila predileta da Hokage." Falou o de cabelos esverdeados, com uma voz manhosa e arrastada. "Ela usara todas as forças ao seu alcance para resgatá-la, fazendo a vila ficar desprotegida." Ele olhou perversamente para Hanaeki, que retribuía o olhar mil vezes mais intensificado. "Dando uma chance para Orochimaru-sama acabar com aquela vila irritante." Hanaeki não parava de olhar para o homem, sevo do ex-colega de Tsunade e Jiraya. Ela teria que sair dali o mais rápido possível para evitar que aquilo acontecesse. 'Saco... Vou ter que usar aquele jutsu... Vou acabar ficando careca assim... ' foi o que Hanaeki pensou, já que suas mãos estavam imobilizadas, ela usaria uma técnica que ela inventara há pouco tempo caso alguma coisa daquele gênero acontecesse. Em um segundo, tudo estava em silencio, e no outro, a mulher loira estava morta com um filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua testa, o homem careca estava com um corte profundo na bochecha e o outro estava com as pontas dos dedos sangrando, mas segurando algo parecido com uma agulha finíssima.

"Interessante esse Jutsu... Qual o nome?" perguntou o que estava segurando a suposta agulha. "Não tem nome ainda." Respondeu Hanaeki. Ele começou a virar a coisa entre seus dedos, que começou a ficar mole. "Fios de cabelo?"

Hanaeki sorriu. "Exatamente. Uso o chakra para endurecê-los e controlar-los até o meu alvo, e quando entram em contato com a carne de um órgão interno, explodem." Ela virou-se para a mulher loira. Provavelmente estaria com o cérebro em pedaços, devido à pequena explosão que acontecera dentro de seu crânio. Ela sorriu perversamente, enquanto o careca começara a levantar o corpo sem vida da mulher.

O de cabelos esverdeados sorriu. "Isso vai ser interessante..."

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE E FAÇAM UMA GAROTA FELIZ (eu XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi andava calmamente pela rua principal de Konoha, coisa que ele certamente não podia, pois ele deveria estar no hospital, de cama devido à luta contra Kakuzo e Hidan, ambos mortos no momento

Kakashi andava calmamente pela rua principal de Konoha, coisa que ele certamente não podia, pois ele deveria estar no hospital, de cama devido à luta contra Kakuzo e Hidan, ambos mortos no momento. O estado de Kakashi não estava um dos melhores: as olheiras antes presentes discretamente nele estavam agora muito maiores, e seu corpo esta no momento coberto de poeira. Mas, em compensação, ele estava mais feliz do que nunca. Em seu bolso, pode sentir um peso extra, alguma coisa que ele não devia estar carregando. Apenas para confirmar, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e sentiu o formato do que estava procurando. Sorriu. Aquela caixa fora bastante difícil de achar no meio de suas coisas, mas enfim, depois de horas procurando, em meio da desorganização do seu quarto, achara a coisa mais preciosa que havia ali.

Ele começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o hospital, mas antes que chegasse nele, pode ouvir os gritos de seus alunos um pouco adiante. "NARUTO! VOLTA AQUI! VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR DE CAMA, BAKA! PELO MENOS DEVOLVA O BROCHE! ELE NÃO É SEU!"

"IEE! KAKASHI-SENSEI TEM DE SABER!" Naruto provavelmente estaria fugindo do hospital, e Sakura, como medica dele, estava tentando convencê-lo a voltar. Ele estava a poucos metros de Kakashi, e Sakura provavelmente estaria logo atrás. Antes que a kunoichi pudesse gritar outra coisa para fazer o loiro parar, ele esbarrou em Kakashi, fazendo o seu braço engessado doer bastante. "Itai!" resmungou o jinchuuriken, enquanto massageava de leve a grande massa branca presa ao seu braço. Olhando para quem esbarrara, ele encontrou o seu sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Berrou o sempre escandaloso loiro, fazendo os tímpanos do Copy Ninja latejar um pouco. "Yo, Nauto." Cumprimentou, levantando uma das mãos em sinal de reconhecimento. O loiro abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos, que logo em seguida foi apagado drasticamente. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei, você não vai acreditar! Hana-chan! Ela foi raptada!" disse ele, abrindo a mão livre dele. Uma estrela branca brilhou entre as mãos dele, o broche que ele havia dado a princesa anos atrás estava nas mãos de sue aluno, vassalo da kyubi. "Acharam isso em cima da cama dela."

Kakashi pegou a estrela entre seus dedos. Estranhamente, a pedra dela estava emanando chakra, fazendo a estrela pulsar levemente em suas mãos. Antes que ele pudesse examinar atentamente o broche, ele foi tomado de suas mãos. Olhando para frente, ele esperava encontrar Sakura prestes a dar uma bronca nos dois, mas, para sua surpresa, encontrou o irmão de Hanaeki, Shun, olhando intensamente com os seus olhos negros a pedra. "Achou alguma coisa?" agora quem falou foi o guarda-costas dela, Teshi, que não mudara nada em todos esses anos.

"Ela criou um objeto com memória aqui." Falou Shun, apontando para o broche. Vendo que os três ninjas de Konoha não entenderam nada, ele começou a andar em direção da barraca de ramen, falando. "Ela cravou algumas memórias dela no broche com o próprio chakra, e uma das minhas habilidades é ler essas memórias. As pessoas fazem isso inconscientemente toda vez que tocam em algo, mas as memórias implementadas no objeto dessa forma são fracas e mais legíveis, ao contrario de quando você força o objeto a absorver as memórias. Quando se faz isso a força, o chakra fica mais evidente e fica mais difícil de ler as memórias." Ele já estava comendo o ramen que havia acabado de chegar, e Naruto estava olhando com água na boca para o enorme prato de ramen que Shun estava comendo sozinho.

Depois de comer o ramen, ele pegou o broche novamente e começou a examinar a pedra. "Vou dar um exemplo simples disso: minha irmã pega todo dia nessa pedra. Ela pensou sobre muitas coisas enquanto encostava-se a ela. Mas a mais marcante são as memórias que ela tem de Konoha, e o dia em que Kenshi-sama a levou de volta para o castelo, mas eu não consigo entrar em sintonia com esse barulho as memórias que ela queria que eu visse."

Naruto sorriu. "Eu sei um lugar perfeito para isso."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Realmente, Uzumaki-san, esse é um lugar perfeito." Eles estavam no campo de treinamento em que Naruto estivera dias atrás. A queda d'água continuava ali. "Eu realmente aprecio este lugar... Vou começar a ler as memórias agora mesmo." Virando-se para Sakura, ele falou "Você pode chamar a Hokage-sama, por favor? Fale com ela que eu tenho as informações de que ela precisa." Sakura concordou com um movimento de cabeça, e saiu em seguida correndo em direção à vila.

O loiro começou a andar em direção à cachoeira. Ele continuou andando até estar embaixo de litros de água que caiam dela. Shun fechou os olhos, colocando a estrela sobre a testa dele. Depois de alguns segundos assim, o chakra que emanava do broche começou a se intensificar, chegando a ponto de ser confundido com o chakra de uma pessoa normal. Assim que chegou ao ponto de ser confundido com a própria princesa, o broche começou a transferi-lo para o ninja. Quando finalmente ele parou, o homem soltou o acessório, seu corpo totalmente amolecido. Tenshi rapidamente tirou ambos, broche e pessoa debaixo de lá.

"Arigatou, Tenshi." Falou Shun, enquanto o guarda o colocava encostado a uma árvore. "Foi um ninja... Que pegou Hana-neesan... Um ninja do som."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O cérebro de Haneki esta a mil pensando em um jeito de escapar daquele lugar. Os dois homens haviam prendido o cabelo dela em um rabo-de-cavalo para que incidentes como a morte da loira não acontecessem mais. Enquanto ela trabalhava em se lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la sair dali, a memória dela resolveu mostrar que ela estava grávida. Mandando chakra para o bebê, ela conferiu se o jutsu o afetara. Ela deixou um pequeno sorriso brincar em seu rosto quando percebeu que o bebê estava totalmente bem. A médica começou a inspecionar delicadamente as células do filho para procurar o DNA dele. Ela sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo naquelas condições, mas a curiosidade era muita.

Ela queria saber se era menino ou menina. Depois de tentar várias vezes, ela percebeu que as correntes que prendiam seu pulso sugavam a maioria de seu chakra. Ela está com problemas.

Eram correntes que impediam a utilização de chakra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Tsunade estava desesperada. Uma de suas 'filhas' acabara de desaparecer embaixo de seu nariz. O clã Inuzuka estava fazendo o seu máximo procurando trilhas concretas do cheiro da princesa, mas de acordo com eles, o cheiro era bastante confuso depois de certo ponto. O ninja que havia feito aquilo era realmente de alto nível. O pensamento de perder para sempre a menina veio em sua mente. Um intenso desespero subiu pela sua garganta, fazendo seus olhos começarem a emitir um brilho diferente, um brilho que ela jamais pensaria que eles fossem adquirir mais. O brilho das lágrimas.

"Hana-hime... Onde você está?" perguntou ela para o vazio da sacada de sua mansão. Seu fiel copo de sake em uma das mãos, incrivelmente intocado. Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pela face da Godaime, fazendo seu caminho até o queixo. A mulher não se importava de chorar sozinha. Já havia chorado demais quando Dan e seu irmão (cujo nome eu não me lembro) morreram, quando Jiraya foi embora... Já chorara por vários motivos, mas sempre sozinha. Nunca quis mostrar suas fraquezas a ninguém.

A lágrima se soltou de seu queixo, indo rapidamente em direção ao parapeito da sacada, o qual nunca chegou. Ela foi parar na palma da mão do Sennin dos Sapos, apelidado carinhosamente por Naruto de Ero-Sennin. "Gostaria de dividir?" perguntou ele, enquanto se debruçava no parapeito, observando o quente sol da manhã. A primeira reação da médica foi de espanto, mas logo em seguida, assumiu a mesma posição que Jiraya estava. "Hanaeki sumiu..." falou ela, enquanto observava o movimento da vila. O Sannin coçou o queixo. "Aquela pirralha extremamente habilidosa que era sua aprendiz e que agora é médica?" Tsunade assentiu.

Novas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu belo rosto. Quanto mais velha ficava, mais difícil era esconder suas emoções. A Hokage sentiu a pesada mão de Jiraya sobre seu ombro. Ela virou-se para o homem e, em um ato de desespero, o abraçou. Jiraya, pego de surpresa, pode apenas corresponder o abraço desesperado de sua colega. Uma sensação boa começou a invadir Tsunade.

Agora ela sabia que nunca chorara sozinha. Jiraya sempre esteve com ela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Correndo rapidamente pelos telhados de Konoha, Sakura procurava sinais de sua mestra. Ela fora até o hospital, mas fora recebida por um Shizune desesperada atrás da Godaime, que havia saído de fininho do local enquanto ela respondia algumas perguntas para os ANBUs. Agora, não somente Shizune procurava Tsunade, mas a de cabelos rosados também.

Sakura já estava se cansando de procurar. Havia quase uma hora que estava na vila, e tudo o que encontrara foi a garrafa de sake de Tsunade incrivelmente cheia. O ultimo lugar que Tsunade provavelmente estaria era em sua mansão no centro da vila. Ela entrou pela porta da frente com a permissão de uma criada, e logo achou a Hokage um uma cena bastante... Fofa.

Ela estava deitada em seu espaçoso sofá cor de pastel, deitada com a garotinha que ela estava cuidando, Sora, protegida entre seus braços. Mas ela não estava deitada em qualquer lugar. Ela estava deitada no colo de Jiraya. A cena muito kawaii devia ser armação de Sora, especialista em colocar Tsunade em situações como aquela. Sakura sorriu perversamente. Desde que aquela menina havia chegado à vila, ela tirara fotos muito constrangedoras da sua mestra, e, junto de Shizune, conseguira espalhar as fotos pelo hospital inteiro. E naquele momento não seria diferente. Tirando uma maquina digital (N/A: Eu não sei se lá tem... Tipo: tem relógio, geladeira, TV, mas não tem carros, Etc. por que não uma maquina digital?) da bolsa de ferramentas dela com um brilho perverso nos olhos, tirou uma foto daquela cena.

O flash da maquina fez Sora abrir os olhos. Seus cabelos curtos e negros totalmente em desordem contratavam com os seus belos olhos azuis que renderam a ela esse nome (Sora significa céu). Sakura levou o dedo à boca, em sinal de silencio. A morena entendeu o recado, colocando o pequeno dedo em frente à boca também. A criança carinhosamente tirou o braço de sua 'mãe' de cima dela, e assim que o fez sem acordar ela, a pequena correu em direção de Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" sussurrou ela em total alegria. Com seus seis anos completados, ela estava em uma idade que se apegava muito as coisas, e a coisa da vez não era exatamente uma coisa, e sim, uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era Sakura. A de cabelos rosados abriu um grande sorriso em resposta. Certamente teria que levar Sora junto dela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já fazia quase duas horas que Sakura havia saído para procurar Tsunade, e Kakashi já estava ficando preocupado. Se a Hokage não permitisse que eles fossem à procura dos ninjas do som, ele, talvez, não poderia ver Hanaeki jamais. Mas ele tinha que ser otimista. Sakura era uma ótima ninja, e já deveria estar em contato com a Hokage.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e os chakras da mestra e pupila puderam ser sentidos. Em questão de segundos, as duas mulheres aterrissaram diante dos três homens, sendo que uma delas carregava uma pequena criança de cabelos negros no colo. A menina agarrou-se no jaleco de Tsunade, como se a médica fosse sair dali a qualquer instante. "O que vocês conseguiram?" falou a Godaime, indo direto ao ponto. Shun, que estava encostado em uma árvore, se levantou. Sua aparência ainda continha traços de mal-estar, mas ele andava firmenente.

"A pessoa que capturou Hana-neesan é um ninja do som." Afirmou ele. "E eles estão nos arredores da vila, em um casebre abandonado."

"Estou mandando uma missão para todos vocês." Afirmou a Hokage, encarando todos os ninjas ali presentes. "Vocês irão á esse lugar, e trarão Tsukino Hanaeki de volta."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já fazia algumas horas desde que os times haviam saído da vila á procura do dito-cujo casebre, e parecia que nenhum deles havia dado sorte. Os times que saíram da vila foram os times de Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, liderado por Shun, e de Asuma, liderado por Tenshi. Cada um saiu por um portão diferente, para aumentar a extensão da procura. O time que Kakashi estava liderando era composto por Sai, Sakura, Naruto, e Sora, a pequena garotinha de cabelos negros. Depois de muito tempo discutindo sobre o assunto, e de Sora grudada em Sakura, foi decidido que a habilidosa menina iria junto deles. Ela, no momento, estava no colo de Sai, que fazia de tudo para não deixar a morena cair, enquanto desviava das rápidas mãozinhas dela.

Sora estava tentando inutilmente pegar uma madeixa dos cabelos negros do garoto pálido. Foi quando ela parou abruptamente, e olhou para a direita, sobre os ombros do pintor. "Hatake-san." Chamou ela, ainda olhando para a direita. "Tem um rastro de chakra bem ali." Disse ela, quando capturou a atenção do mais velho. Ativando seu sharingan, Kakashi pode confirmar a teoria da garota: Ali, passavam-se rastros de chakra sutilmente pelo chão, cada qual com uma entonação diferente. Ele suspirou, aliviado. Achara o rastro dos raptores de sua amada.

**Em Konoha...**

Uma loira com enormes peitos estava sentada em um banco de uma praça vazia em Konoha. Seus cabelos, presos em duas mechas baixas, estavam dançando ao ritmo do vento. Sem nenhuma gota de álcool correndo pelas suas veias, Tsunade podia pensar claramente sobre o assunto. Ela ainda não sabia o porquê de Orochimaru, que supostamente deveria estar morto pelas mãos de Sasuke, queria sua aluna, sendo que ele nem chagara a conhecê-la direito, muito menos a saber que ela realmente era. Ela sabia que ele tinha medo de Konoha e a filosofia dela, mas não sabia a que ponto ele poderia odiar a sua vila.

Foi quando um enorme barulho tirou a Godaime de seus pensamentos.

A explosão fora bem perto dela. Seus tímpanos doerem sutilmente, mas nada que poderia atrapalhar seu rápido raciocínio. Uma enorme cobra, com uma enorme marca que lembrava o sharingan, estava soltando um acido negro sobre os muros da vila, dando a chance de vários ninjas entraram pela abertura feita.

Agora Tsunade entendia o motivo de raptarem Hanaeki.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de algum tempo gastando uma quantidade considerável de chakra, Hanaeki parou de vasculhar seu próprio filho. Ele ainda era muito novo para se ver o sexo. Voltando suas atenções nas correntes que a prendiam, ela se lembrou que era aprendiz da Hokage, e que sua marca registrada era sua força sobre humana somada á sua força natural. Mesmo com correntes especiais prendendo seus braços, ela poderia usar pura força bruta para quebrá-las. E foi isso que ela tentou fazer.

A circulação de seus braços começou a falhar, mas mesmo assim ela continuou a usar a pura força bruta. Os dois homens ali presentes olharam ela com certa curiosidade, enquanto ela fazia caretas e se remexia na cadeira.

Foi quando pedaços de corrente se espalharam pelo chão. Tanto o careca quanto o de cabelos verdes olharam espantados enquanto a mulher corria na direção deles com o punho cerrado, acertando o rosto do maior em um ângulo que certamente seu pescoço iria quebrar. A parede se espatifou, mandando o homem para casa afora. Antes que ela pudesse fazer mais algo, seus pulsos foram presos novamente. Ela estava cansada, e boa parte de se chakra havia acabado. Ela tentou ver quem a havia prendido. Os olhos sangue dela encontraram-se com orbes de um preto muito escuro. Ódio emanava da princesa, enquanto ela era levada novamente para a cadeira. "Parabéns, Tsukino Hanaeki." Gritou ele, jogando os braços para o céu. "Você conseguiu acabar com dois de nós. Agora, será impossível acabar comigo." Cobras subiram pelos braços dela, em uma dança que prendia seus braços firmemente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora estava guiando o grupo entre a densa floresta. Seus olhos, escaneando o lugar atentamente, lhe mostravam o caminho que devia percorrer. Ela agora, estava nas costas de Kakashi, sussurrando para ele as coordenas certas. Alguns minutos assim, ele pode ver uma casa, com um buraco enorme na parede. Destroços rodeavam o buraco, e um homem jazia morto no chão, com a cabeça virada ao contrário. Dentro do buraco, havia uma sala escura, uma cadeira de madeira avermelhada bem no meio dela, e Hanaeki, sentada nela. Um homem de cabelos verdes estava com os braços erguidos, gritando alguma coisa, enquanto cobras se entrelaçavam nos braços da princesa.

"Naruto." Chamou Kakashi, alto o suficiente para o aluno ouvir, mas baixo o suficiente para o ninja do som não escutar. "Eu tenho um plano." Depois de explicar detalhadamente o plano, Naruto fez dois kage bunshins dele mesmo, e depois, transformou um deles em Sakura. Naruto e seu bunshin pularam da árvore, armados com kunais, enquanto Sai rapidamente desenhava pássaros, que voavam em direção do homem á frente. O bunshin de Naruto tentou cortar diretamente o inimigo, enquanto o verdadeiro Naruto aterrissava atrás da cadeira. O bunshin recebeu um chute bem direcionado na barriga, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Em meio da fumaça, pássaros negros voaram em direção do esverdeado, para apenas serem desviados com facilidade. Mas tudo fazia parte do plano. Enqunto o homem estava ocupado desviando de dezenas de pássaros, Naruto fez outros dois bunshins, sendo que um se transformou em uma enorme shuriken, que foi jogada sem piedade contra o homem. Percebendo o sutil movimento atrás de si, o ninja se desviou da shuriken por reflexo. Mas isso também fazia parte do plano. Quando a ponta da enorme shuriken, ela se transformou novamente em Naruto, e segurou firmemente em seu braço, enquanto o outro bunshin de Naruto Segurava o outro braço.

Sakura saiu de trás de uma árvore, e correu com os punhos cerrados em direção ao homem, concentrando chakra. "SHANNARROO!!" gritou ela, quando tentou desferir um soco no rosto do ninja do som. Antes que ela o acertasse, ele cuspiu uma cobra, que cuspiu uma espada, assim como Orochimaru fez tantas vezes. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não havia tempo de desviar. A faca perfurou a Sakura, que se revelou sendo o bunshin de Naruto sumindo em um escandaloso "puff". Atrás dela, vinha Kakashi com o chidori carregado em seu braço, que acertou em cheio a barriga do homem. O homem cuspiu uma boa quantidade de sangue, e olhou para Kakashi. "Teme..." ele disse, antes de desfalecer.

Kakashi soltou o corpo, enquanto a verdadeira Sakura soltava Hanaeki. O corpo amolecido da garota despencou para o lado, sendo segurada por Naruto. Sakura rapidamente começou a curar ela, e seus arranhos se fecharam imediatamente. Kakashi a pegou no colo, disposto a levá-la para a casa dela.

Para Konoha...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cinco anos depois...**

Depois de uma pequena guerra contra os ninjas de Orochimaru, Konoha vivia um dos seus melhores momentos. Não apenas a Akatsuki havia acabado, (N/A: para minha tristeza TT.TT) mas Uchiha Sasuke, junto do time Hebi, estavam morando em Konoha, pagando pela traição em forma de missões. Sakura, cansada de ser ignorada pelo Uchiha, estava grávida, e totalmente apaixonada pelo seu colega de time, Sai, e Naruto, havia finalmente conseguido ser reconhecido plenamente pela sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, e todo o clã Hyuuga, quando foi anunciando ser o próximo sucessor de Tsunade como Hokage.Mas Naruto ainda não sabia, que Hinata, aquele ano, daria um ótimo presente para ele: Ela estava grávida. Shikamaru, depois de muito tempo, resolveu assumir seus sentimentos pela irmã do Kazekage, se casando há alguns meses atrás.

Ino, também, estava noiva. Do Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.Tenten, estava junto de Neji, e já tinham uma pequena filha, Tohru. Lee havia se mudado para Yukigakure, pois sua esposa, Yume, vivia lá, e não poderia deixar sua família sozinha, pois prescisavam dela. Shizune tinha uma filha, com seu marido Genma. Chouji havia achado a mulher de sua vida, Saki, e iria pedi-la em noivado alguns dias mais tarde. Kiba e Shino também estavam prestes a se arranjar com suas namoradas.

Hanaeki vivia uma vida igualmente feliz. Ela havia se casado com Kakashi, no seu sexto mês de gravidez de Yuki, seu primeiro filho. Seu marido e o outro ex-ANBU, Yamato, estavam como senseis de Konoha, assim como ela, que agora, acompanhava Carbo (do capitulo cinco) e seus colegas de time em missões rank A ou S. O pai da moça, quando soube que ela estava grávida de um ninja, imediatamente retirou seu titulo como princesa, impedindo-a de voltar para a Ilha. Mas nada impediu que seus dois irmãos, Shun e Kenshi, juntamente com o seu fiel guarda-costas, Tenshi viessem ao seu casamento.

Ela estava tendo um dos seus raros dias de folga, em que não precisava treinar o seu time, e nem comparecer ao hospital. Seus cabelos prateados, que ela insistiu em manter do mesmo tamanho, estavam soltos. Se pequeno filho, Yuki, tinha belos cabelos prateados, com os olhos do pai, totalmente negros. Sua outra filha, Ai, tinha belos cabelos dourados, com olhos do formato e cor da mãe, vermelho-sangue. Os três estavam andando pelas ruas de Konoha, cada qual correndo em uma direção diferente, não muito afastados da mãe. Cada vez que se afastava demais, Hanaeki chamava-os de volta gentilmente.

De volta ao ponto que ela conheceu Kakashi, ela observou as crianças brincarem. Mergulhada em nostalgia, ela não percebeu a aproximação de alguém pelas suas costas, antes que a pessoa abrace-a gentilmente por traz, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos prateados. Ela sorriu, e segurou rente ao corpo dela, as mãos de seu marido. "Sabe..." ela falou, chamando a atenção dele. Os dois observaram seus filhos, brincando com a menina filha de Shizune, que havia a mesma idade de Yuki. "... Faz muito tempo desde a primeira vez que eu vim aqui..." Kakashi apertou um pouco o abraço, apenas para garantir que sempre estaria ali, do lado dela para sempre. "Mas graças a sua chegada á esse parque, nossas vidas se colidiram, e eu sou muito grato a isso." Respondeu ele, dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela.

Hanaeki sorriu. Ela não sabia como daria a notícia de que estava grávida novamente.


	11. Agradecimentos

Como não deu para eu colocar os agradecimentos no ultimo capitulo, aqui vai

Como não deu para eu colocar os agradecimentos no ultimo capitulo, aqui vai...

Eu agradeço á Kakashi-senpai, Haru no Hana, Tsunay Nami, Anjo Setsuna, Nitsuky, lili maggy e DingleBel Again, por deixaram reviews e terem me ajudado a continuar essa fic.

MUITO OBRIGADAA!!

Também voou agradecer a DingleBel Again, por ter betado o ultimo capitulo e ter corrigido os erros.

ARIGATOU, BEEELLLL!!

Eeeee, não menos importante, agradeço ás pessoas que leram a minha fic, só que não deixaram revies.

OBRIGAAAADDDAAAAAA!!

E, como deu empate no poll, estou fazendo um desempate, para ver o que vai dar na minha próxima fic.

E a fic qu eu vou postar depois disso vai ser de Sasuke x Sakura, um one-shot muito triste...

Bye bye, e muito obrigada pela atenção, gente!


End file.
